A Hotel for Monsters
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Danny's been traveling the world since he turned 18 and the GIW took over Amity Park; all the while still doing his job of protecting the world from ghostly threats. Now Danny's found himself lost in Transylvania and stumbles upon a hotel for monsters run by the infamous Count Dracula. Now what will Danny do when he finds that there are more than just ghosts out in the world.
1. Chapter I: Lost in Transylvania

**Hello my fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction. Okay first off; yes this is a new story and yes it has been a while since I've posted stuff. I'm not going to get into a lot of things until the outro because I have a few things to say; what I will say is that there is a reason why I'm doing this story; first off I like both Danny Phantom and Hotel Transylvania; I also like horror and love the supernatural and monster elements present in both; I started writing this over a year ago and just remembered it while I was re-organizing files on my computer and figured; hey why not; so here is the first chapter of my new story; A Hotel for Monsters.**

 **Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this site I do not own Danny Phantom or Hotel Transylvania.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Lost in Transylvania**_

* * *

The light of the pale full moon poured through the wooden windows of the tavern. The cool breeze of the fall air blew the fallen leaves across the stone ground and the candle at his table illuminated the room and casted shadows across it. Danny Fenton was sitting alone in the tavern; having stopped his travels for a quick bite to eat. Despite being half dead and able to go longer than most humans without food or water; even he had to eat from time to time. Normally he wouldn't go to an old dark place like this; but he had no other choice. It had already been two days since his last meal and he didn't know if there would be a store or a market in the next town; or where the next town even was. Danny lifted his spoon to his mouth and took another gulp of his Ciorba. Ciorba was a general dish around these parts so he decided to give it a chance. Now having sampled the dish he found that he didn't mind the taste. While it wasn't something he thinks, he would have often; it was good enough to sustain his hunger and energy for now.

As he took another gulp; Danny began to dwell in his thoughts. More specifically the thoughts of what he's been through the last several years and how much his life had changed. First he was turned into a Halfa when he was encouraged by his friend Sam to look into his parent's Ghost Portal. Then he became the superhero known as Danny Phantom and started to protect his town from ghosts who wanted to terrorize humans and conquer the world. He did that for about four years; four years he stayed in Amity Park and defended his home from ghosts. However, that all changed when the Guys in White decided to set up shop and build their new headquarters in Amity Park. They said since it was the most haunted place in America they would have to be crazy to not set up there. They started to clean up the ghosts quicker then he could; mostly because they didn't hesitate on killing them or the property damaged that came along with ghost attacks. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton; fearing that their portal may be the reason why the ghosts kept attacking reluctantly decided to shut it down and place it in storage.

When Danny turned eighteen and graduated from Casper High he decided to travel the world. Amity Park was not the safest place for ghosts or even Halfa's. Vlad had even resigned from his job as the Mayor in order to get away from Amity Park; he was currently living in his Wisconsin Castle running his business. Danny decided to follow Vlad's idea and take a page from Dani's book and see the world. The only things keeping him in Amity Park anyways were his friends and family. However, Jazz had already gone off to university for psychology and both Sam and Tucker would soon be heading off to their own respective colleges. When Danny turned sixteen he confessed his feelings to Sam and they started to date. However, they both soon realized that they would never be anything more than friends; they were both disappointed but accepted it and were able to remain best friends. So, Danny decided to travel the world; knowing that Amity Park would be somewhat safe while he was gone. Word spread around quickly in the Ghost Zone that with the GIW in town; Amity Park was a dangerous place. Only the bravest or dumbest ghosts would want to attack Amity Park now. He had also told his parents his secret before leaving; despite his fears which; turned out was all it ever was as his parents had accepted him for who he was.

While on his travels though; he had discovered that there were ghosts all over the world. He always suspected as much but the reason they weren't as common as the ones in Amity Park is because they didn't have ghost portal. Danny felt that it was still his responsibility to protect the world from ghosts. So, he decided that during his travels if he were to overhear something about a haunted place or scary area he would investigate it. Most of the time it was nothing but if there was a ghost than he would step in. First, he would see what the ghost wanted or why they were haunting and also see if they couldn't be reasoned with; otherwise or if they proved to be a danger then he would send them back to The Ghost Zone. Before Danny left he used his parent's blueprints to add an extra feature to the Fenton Thermos. Now whenever it sucks up a ghost it sends them right into The Ghost Zone. Since his parent's portal was shut down it was now harder to get out of The Ghost Zone. Danny was now on the verge of turning twenty; he had been traveling for just over a year and a half and he's just seen over half the world. Danny put the last bit of his soup in his mouth when the door to the tavern burst open; sending a cool fall breeze and dead leaves blowing in.

An old man walked into the tavern with a slight limp; pulling the collar of his coat up to protect his neck and face from the chilling air. He sat at the bar and gave a nod to the bartender; it seemed like he must have been a regular because with the nod the bartender started to pour a drink. Danny returned to his thoughts; wondering what his next step should be. Right now, he was in Transylvania which was strange because he didn't plan to come here. He just needed to fuel up before continuing on his journey. He was about to pull out his map from his backpack when his super-hearing started to pick up on the conversation between the old man and the bartender. He doesn't usually mean to eavesdrop but it's kind of hard not to do when you have enhanced hearing and you pick up other people's business like a magnet.

"Let me guess you saw it again?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah; it drove along the mountain side and right into the Haunted Forest; like it does every time this year; would have followed it; but you know." The old man replied in a graveled and aged voice.

"Yeah I hear you not even I would go into that place after sunset."

Danny's ears perked up at the words haunted forest; he knew that Transylvania had its own myths but usually with vampires not ghosts. Still the thought of a haunted forest still intrigued him; if there was a dangerous ghost that bothered these people here then he should take care of it; or at least find a way to make them all happy. Danny decided now was a good time for him to leave; having finished his meal; he would just need one last thing before he left; information.

"Thank you for the meal and I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. What were you saying about a Haunted Forest?" Danny asked as he handed the dirty dishes to the bartender along with the money to pay.

"The woods north of here are haunted; old tales of ghosts and monsters lurking within them, No one dares venture near them; no one in 113 years have tried." The bartender answered.

"Wait you're saying that nobody has tried to go for a stroll in those woods for 113 years?"

"The only thing we see come in and out of those woods is a black car. It comes and goes from time to time but that's all that ever enters and leaves those cursed grounds; why are you so interested lad?" the old man inquired.

"Oh well my parents were ghost hunters. I heard the word haunted and I wanted to know what you meant." Danny stated.

"If you're thinking of going into those woods at this hour lad you are either brave or stupid the ghosts in there will claim your soul." The bartender warned.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm from Amity Park and like I said my parents are Ghost Hunters. Trust me I know how to handle a couple of ghosts."

"Well if you're going out into those woods boy have a swig of this. It'll keep your bones warm and your spirits high."

The bartender handed Danny a small silver flask; no doubt with alcohol in it. The bartender insisted he take a drink for it may be the last one he ever had. Danny looked at the flask before taking it and having one drink from it. Danny didn't have a problem with drinking; why because of his ghost powers. Thanks to his advanced healing and ghost metabolism he could literally drink a pool full of alcohol and still be sober. It was literally almost impossible for him to get drunk. It actually came in handy at times; whenever he came into a new town and needed cash he would partake in bar drinking games. He had become a good actor at acting drunk as he had to hide the fact he was always sober; but it was a good way to get money without having to steal it. That being said since it didn't affect him there was no real reason to drink it either but he always wanted to try new things and be polite so he took it. He took a swig before he handed the flaks back to the bartender. He then buttoned up his trench coat and walked out the door; a cool breeze brushing past his face.

* * *

Danny flew over the trees of the supposed haunted forest and so far, he wasn't impressed. Danny took a look at his ghost form; which had gone through some changes since he left home. The first major change was his costume; while he still wore the same black and white hazmat suit; it now had the addition of a long trench coat. The trench coat was black on the outside but the inner fabric was white. Danny liked the way the ends of the coat would blow in the wind during his travels; like a cape flowing in the wind. Danny's hazmat also went through some changes; not much but there was a little whiter on his sides and arms plus the addition of shoulder and knee pads to his costume. Those were a necessary addition due to how often he got into fights. The only other major change that Danny had gone through was the addition of fangs to his ghost form. At first when Danny got them he was afraid he would end up like Dan; his evil alternate future self. However, Clockwork had told him that him getting fangs were normal for ghosts with high power levels; which Danny was one of. Danny was at least relived to learn that due to his halfa status his fangs were retractable and didn't show up in his human form. They would come out automatically if he was ever annoyed, angered or stressed out in ghost form; otherwise he could control weather they were out or not.

Danny however turned his mind and thoughts back to the forest below. He was still unimpressed at what it was offering him. Just because a forest looks like it could be haunted doesn't mean that it is. There were dead and leafless trees as far as his sharp eyes could see. Dead trees reaching for the sky like skeletal hands. There was an ever-present fog and mist blanketing the ground like a transparent white sheet. The sounds of owls hooting and wolves howling in the background filled his ears along with the scattering of dead leaves blowing in the cool wind. Danny had been looking over the forest for an hour already and was starting to get bored. He was about to leave and give up when he felt a familiar chill travel down his spine and a wisp of blue mist poured from the corners of his mouth; his Ghost Sense; now things were getting interesting.

"Alright well someone's definitely here; now, where are you?"

Before Danny could even start to look he heard an all too familiar whiz in the air. He turned around just in time to dodge a small missile heading right towards him. The missile shot right past him and Danny turned towards his attacker. However, before Danny could find him the missile had returned and hit him in the back. Danny screamed in pain as he fell to the ground; smacking and breaking the branches of the dead trees. With a loud thud he hit the cold, hard ground. He started to pick himself up when he heard a familiar chuckle and the movement of mechanical servos. Danny stood up and turned to face his attacker who had stepped out of the shadows. The attackers silver armor shown in the pale moonlight; his weapons gleaming bright indicating they were recently polished and his glowing green eyes, dead set on his prey. No mistake; it was Skulker; the self proclaimed greatest hunter of The Ghost Zone.

"Well I've finally tracked you down whelp. You should know you can't hide from me." Skulker boasted.

"Yeah yeah I know; no one can escape Skulker the Lamest Hunter in The Ghost Zone." Danny shot back.

"You dare mock me whelp?"

"Don't I always; when you'd get the new arsenal?"

"Oh…you like my upgrade. All my missiles are now equipped with homing beacons. They will lock onto your unique Ectoplasmic signature so your days of dodging my missiles are over."

"That's fine it was getting to easy anyways; so why you hunting me this time; Did Plasmius hire you to "bring me home" again? Or are you still after my pelt?"

"Your pelt obviously and today is the day I finally rest it at the foot of my bed."

"That's still disgusting."

Danny raised his hands as they buzzed with green Ectoplasmic energy. Danny looked behind Skulker; his backpack had survived the missile and fallen off during his tumble from the sky. It now lay behind Skulker; his thermos was still inside; if he was going to stop Skulker he would have to get to his backpack. Skulker was the first to make a move; he raised his hand and a cannon ejected from a slot on his mechanical arm. With a loud pop it fired a projectile at Danny; it soon expanded to reveal a net. Acting quickly Danny formed a blade out of ectoplasm and swiped upward; slicing the net in two; both parts flying past him harmlessly. Skulker growled and lifted his other hand over his back. He then grabbed and pulled out a dart gun; quickly firing a shot at Danny and hitting the halfa in the shoulder. Danny staggered back while Skulker chuckled. However, nothing else happened. Danny then reached for the dart and easily pulled it out; discarding it to the ground with a flick of his hand.

"Seriously Skulker did you forget that you've drugged me so many times that I've built up a resistance to your drugs."

The hunter's faceplate was one of surprise and shock; apparently he had forgotten that little fact. He growled in anger and annoyance before lifting his hand; which had now converted into a cylinder cannon and started to fire at Danny. Danny had no choice but to move; doing his best to avoid the Ectoplasmic fire while also making his way to Skulker. Danny was getting close to Skulker and when he was close enough he slid on the ground; avoiding Skulker's fire. Right before he was about to hit him Danny swung his leg; tripping the hunter; but instead of hitting the ground; he landed on an uppercut. Danny then quickly stood up and did a spin kick sending Skulker flying back a few feet. Skulker quickly activated a pair of wrist blades from his gauntlets and stuck them into the ground using them to slow his tumble. When he came to a stop Skulker looked up to see Danny searching through his backpack. Now was a perfect opportunity to get the drop on him. Skulker activated the missile launchers on his shoulder and fired every missile he had at Danny.

Danny heard the sound of the missiles engines start up. He stopped looking for the thermos and turned to see Skulker fire his entire supply of missiles at him. Danny remembered Skulker said that every single one of his missiles were now equipment with a homing chip. He couldn't outrun them so he would have to destroy them. He couldn't search for the thermos and fight Skulker if those things were dogging him. Danny immediately took to the air; whizzing past the trees until he had cleared them and was in the open sky. He looked down to see that the missiles had veered upward and were still heading towards him. Danny lowered his hands and started to fire ghost rays at the missiles hoping to destroy them. He was successful in destroying a few; but he had little time; the missiles were fast.

Danny figured he's try to hit them on the move. Flying in patterns and random directions while firing ghost rays in his best attempts to throw the missiles off. But it was no use; these missiles would follow him wherever he went until they hit something. The light bulb in Danny's head suddenly flashed as he got an idea. Danny looked down towards the ground; Skulker was looking up at him and laughing; Danny started to head towards Skulker. Danny landed right in front of the ghost hunter; much too said hunter's surprise.

"I think these belong to you; so I'm giving them back." Danny simply replied.

Danny waited a couple seconds before turning intangible and sinking through the ground. Skulker still too surprised to do anything that he didn't even get to finish his curse before he was bombarded by his own missiles. The missiles were still locked onto Danny's signal; the only problem; Danny was now far beneath Skulker; they would first have to get through him and a few feet of dirt before they reached him. Danny waited for the ground to stop shaking from the impacts and explosions before he slowly rose from the ground. The tree's around him were now blazing with green fire from the explosions and a battered up Skulker was now lying on the ground; sparks and oil leaking from his suit. Danny walked over to his backpack which was thankfully untouched from the explosions and pulled out the thermos.

Danny then walked over to Skulker; Danny prepared to suck Skulker up. However, before he could Skulker swung at Danny; his wrist blades still out; slicing Danny across the chest. Danny staggered back only to have Skulker stab his foot with a hunter's knife. Danny dropped the thermos and raised his hands firing ghost rays at Skulker. After a minute of firing nonstop at Skulker Danny decided to hold fire. He hissed in pain as he looked over to survey the damage he did. Skulker now lay on the ground his suit battered; maybe even beyond repair; whole sections completely blown away to the wiring and other parts either falling off or barely attached. Danny reached down and pulled the knife out of his foot; a small amount of ectoplasm spurting out as he did so. He dropped the knife on the ground and picked up the thermos again; once again aiming it at Skulker.

"Seriously Skulker you've been hunting me for nearly six years now when are you going to take a hint?" Danny asked.

"Mark my words whelp...one of these days…I will...have your pelt!" Skulker choked out though the pain.

"Not today."

Danny activated the thermos and pointed it directly at Skulker. The ghost hunter screamed in rage at being denied his prize once again. But he didn't bother to struggle; on top of having damaged armor; almost every ghost knew by now that once Phantom's got you; he's got you; there was no escaping the thermos's grasp. Within seconds the ghost hunter found himself floating in green swirling mass of The Ghost Zone. Stuck there until he could either convince Plasmius to let him out though his portal or until he found a natural portal. With Skulker gone Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He brushed the mud, dirt and leaves off his clothes and placed the thermos back into his backpack. He looked around at the burning trees; this forest was vast and was full of dead leaves signaling the fall season. He didn't want to be responsible for a forest fire. Danny lifted his hands and shot ice beams at the raging fires; extinguishing them and replacing them with a light cover of frost.

However Danny found he had a new problem; he was now in the middle of the haunted forest. The fight with Skulker would have either attracted the attention of any ghosts in the area or scared them off. There wasn't going to be anymore ghosts appearing tonight. Danny grabbed his backpack and put it back on. He then leaped into the air to take off but a shot of pain went though his leg and chest prevented him from doing so. Danny landed back on the ground and took a look at his wounds. Usually thanks to his advanced ghost healing wounds he suffered in battle didn't usually bother him that much. Injuries that would usually take days to heal were fixed in a mere matter of hours. However, he still felt pain and right now he had a clean cut across his chest and a piercing wound in his foot; every time he tried to take off and fly they would shoot him with pain which meant he was grounded until they healed. That wasn't really a big problem they would probably be better in an hour or two. What was a problem though was he was now grounded in the middle of a forest. Danny's best option right now would be trying to find a place for him to spend the night; to rest and heal up. But based on what the men in the village said nobody hardly ever came into this forest. So Danny decided to walk into the deep forest with hopes of finding shelter.

* * *

Danny had been walking for about an hour by now. His injures were doing better but it would still take another hour to completely heal. But after walking for an hour there was still no sign of shelter. His cell phone had no signal but he also didn't want to use it unless he had to. He wanted to save the power since he didn't know if he would be able to find an electrical outlet to charge his phone with while he was here. If the rest of Transylvania was like the village he just passed then the answer would be a no. Danny started to consider if he should start to head back towards the village when something caught his eye. In the distance he saw a light; a bright orange light. Danny looked closer and noticed that it was a huge bonfire. There were no stormy clouds in the sky so it could not have been caused by lightning; someone had to have set that fire which meant there were people there. Danny readjusted his backpack and started to make his way towards the light which grew brighter the closer he got to it.

When he finally arrived at the area he saw a strange sight. There were a bunch of buildings being torn down. They were hollow so they weren't meant to be lived in and it looked like they were from the 19th century. Danny figured that they must have been filming a movie or something here which was kind of cool. He wondered what movie they would be filming. However it was the people leaving the area that caught his eye. They all wore strange masks, walked like they were stiff and in pain and some of them were even on fire; maybe a stunt went wrong. Danny decided for the time being he should remain unseen. Maybe these people could lead him to a town or place where he can rest for the night. There had to be a place close by in order for all these people to be here. Danny watched as the strange people started to walk into a secret tunnel in the ground. Danny thought it was strange; but shrugged it off and started to follow them; wondering where the heck they were going.

* * *

 **Okay there you go; so yeah this is a crossover I've wanted to do for a while. Now before I get into things; no don't worry about me having to much on the go; this story will not be more than 10 chapters; I already have it all planned out and had half of it written over a year ago; like I said before I rediscovered it on my computer when I was reorganizing my files; so this will not be an ongoing thing I already have half of it written and I can get the other half done easily. Also that doesn't mean I'm posting it all at once; no I have four chapters already done but I want to wait until I have a few more done before I start posting them frequently. That being said all the chapters will be out by October so happy Halloween for those.**

 **Now as to why I haven't updated in a while; well I've been busy; like really busy; first off Zelda and Mass Effect; I don't think I need to say anymore on that; you long time fans of mine know I am a gamer and I have been playing those two games non-stop over March. Also on March 3rd when Zelda was released we still had Ice where I live and while I was walking home from picking it up I slipped and fell on my ankle spraining it so I was also bed/couch ridden for a while; but hey an actual excuse to sit and play video games huh. Also I'm in a program that will help me get a job or may even get me a job; the thing though is that it's a six month program and it's for six hours everyday but weekends; so it's basically school again so I don't have as much time as I did before.**

 **Now for those wondering about my other stories; Star Wars: The Phantom Rebel will be updated soon; I already had half of it done before Zelda came out; Zelda, Mass Effect and this new program had delayed it's completion but that is the next thing I'm going to get too; after that I'm going to look at finishing writing Mother of a Phantom and getting it posted. I'm really sorry that it's taking so long fro me to get to MOAP I feel like George R. R. Martin taking too long for his next novel; I'm sorry but I'm trying to get it done; I found this since it was already half done I could finish it easily. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to more; if you have any suggestions on what I could include please feel free to let me know.**

 **Otherwise it's the usual; if you like this or my other work please favorite and favor this and pleas everybody review; let me know what you think; until then...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	2. Chapter II: The Strange Hotel

**Hello and welcome fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. Yes I know that I've been absent or gone for a while and as usual I will discuss my absence and lack of updates in the outro so you don't have to read a big wad of text before getting to the thing you want; the next chapter and there is a reason I updated this specific story which I'll also discuss in the outro so please enjoy the next chapter of a Hotel for Monsters.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II: The Strange Hotel:_**

* * *

Danny had been following the strange people down the secret tunnel for the past few minutes. He was starting to have second thoughts about what he was doing. He had assumed that maybe they would lead him to a place he could rest for the night. But considering that he had been following a bunch of strangers through a secret tunnel; hidden in a supposed haunted forest that no one wants to enter out of fear might not be a good idea. But Danny reminded himself that there was still a possibility that they could lead him to a place to rest; plus, he was quite curious about why these people and a secret passage way was in this forest. Danny just hopped he didn't stumble on some sort of Transylvanian cult; he had enough of cults. The first time he stumbled upon a cult he was investigating reports of strange activity in the area of a small town when he passed by it on his travels; when he accidentally stumbled upon them they believed him to be a demon they had summoned to do their work. Danny dispatched them quickly and left them for the local law enforcements.

Finally, after travelling through the secret, dark passageway; Danny started to see light coming from the other end. Seeing the end insight Danny decided to halt his process to let the strange people who he followed here to exit first. He had no idea what was on the other end of the tunnel and he wanted to be cautious about how to approach it. Once he saw the last stranger exit the tunnel and fade from his sight Danny turned back into his human form; waiting till they were gone as he knew his transformation would light up the tunnel. He also figured it would be best to approach the situation as his human form. During his travels, he discovered that not many people in the world knew about him; outside of Amity Park he was still considered a myth, rumor or a tourist attraction. Plus, there was also the fact that even if he wasn't recognized there were many people who were afraid of ghosts and would be put off by his appearance. He was just glad that the cut on his chest had already healed and there were no bloodstains on his white shirt.

Yes, even after all these years he still wore his signature white t-shirt; he liked it and wore it all the time in his youth. Nowadays on his travels he switches between shirts and other clothes he keeps in his backpack; though today he was in his classic appearance. Seeing that his appearance was in order; Danny turned towards the tunnel and started to walk to the end of it; wondering what could be on the other side; hoping that it was a place he could stay and not a sacred cult meeting spot. When he finally exited the tunnel; he was surprised but what he saw.

What Danny found himself staring at after he emerged from the tunnel was a massive castle. The castle looked old with some spots in clear need of repair and had vines climbing up and growing on the sides. It also seemed to be built for isolation; the other side of the tunnel revealed a huge valley and a single, skinny mountain in the center which the castle was built upon with the only way to reach it being a stone bridge that lay before the tunnel's exit. Now Danny had seen castle's before on his travels; heck he even investigated some of them if he heard they may be haunted by a malicious spirit but there was one thing about this castle that caught Danny's attention; lights. Through it's small windows that decorated the walls there was light emerging out; there were people in there; this must be where the people were going. Danny didn't know what this place was; but he was going to find out.

Danny quickly made his way across the bridge; purposefully looking over the side to see how far the bottom was. Thankfully since he could fly he had no need to worry about falling from the bridge but it was still a great height. As Danny walked to the other side he saw the people he had been following just outside the castle in a little courtyard. Danny saw that some of them were entering through a revolving door that was set up at the front; it looked like the entrance of a hotel. Some of the people were walking into the door with luggage in their hands from a pile outside. Actually, now that he thought about it; the uniforms the people were wearing did look like something a bellboy would have worn; maybe this place was some sort of hotel. Danny gave the place another look; debating on weather he should advance or not. After a few seconds, he realized that weather this place was a hotel or not it was somewhere he could stay. Even if he went in and was thrown out or unwelcome he could just fly up and find an abandoned part of the castle he could sleep in for a few hours. Danny didn't think that would happen though as he could see and hear movement from inside so it must be okay for him to enter. So, without anything to lose; Danny readjusted his backpack and started walking towards the revolving doors.

Danny pushed against the inner glass wall of the revolving door; almost getting his backpack caught in it. Danny remembered when he was young and his parents would drag him and Jazz to their ghost hunting conventions. Half of the time to save money they would all sleep in the GAV; but sometimes they needed room so they would stay in a hotel. Danny always looked forward to when they would stay in hotels because he loved the revolving doors that most of them had. When his parents told them, they would be going to a convention the first thing he would ask was not "why do we have to go?" like Jazz would; it was "are we staying in a hotel?". He loved pushing them and spinning in them; sometimes he pretended that he was standing still and the world around him was the one spinning. Heck right now he was half tempted to just spin the door around and around for a minute or two. He probably would have two if it wasn't for the fact that he was now a grown man; he didn't need to bring attention to himself and that other people may need to use the door.

So, Danny reluctantly stepped out of the revolving door as soon as it opened and found himself inside the castle. He gave it a quick glance and was surprised by what he saw. The room inside was massive; as it probably should be as it was the castle entrance; but he noticed the set up looked like that of a hotel lobby; leading Danny to think that this building was some sort of hotel after all; which was good because Danny could stay here for the night. The other thing that caught his eye was the people; he wasn't surprised by the fact there was people here; he was surprised but the fact they were all dressed as monsters. Danny looked around and saw people dressed as zombies, withes, mummies and many other things. But as Danny thought of it he remembered it was October; maybe this was just a Halloween party or something.

Before he could take a step forward to find a manager or register in the case this was indeed a hotel Danny felt something slam into him and sent flying back into the revolving door. Danny regained himself to see that someone had pinned him inside the revolving door which was now spinning like crazy. Danny looked to see what was pinning him down only to see a tall, skinny man looming over him. The man was dressed as a vampire in a classic Bela Lugosi fashion with the black and white suit; the cape and the slicked back black hair. They even had sharp fangs and a pale complexion to go with it; the man made a pretty convincing vampire. Though for some reason the man didn't look too pleased to see him for some reason.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" the man asked in a heavy Romanian accent.

"Oh, hi my name's Danny; uh I was just traveling around when I got lost in the forest back there. I saw this big bonfire and fake village and I figured you guys were filming a movie or something so I followed the people back here; by the way is this some sort of hotel because I could use a place to stay the night?" Danny simply replied and asked; though it didn't past him that the man seemed to recoil at that with a fearful look on his face.

"How many are you?" the man asked.

"Oh, it's just me I've been traveling alone. By the way can we stop spinning; there might be other people who need to use the door oh and that's a cool costume by the way; has anyone ever told you that you make a believable vampire?"

Before Danny could do or say anything else the man grabbed him and pulled him close into his chest. Now Danny was starting to get alarm bells about the man as he was currently violating personal space. He also heard the man mutter something but he didn't get it as he was to busy trying to get out of the man's grasp. Danny had to admit; for such a tall and skinny looking man, he was surprisingly strong as Danny actually had a tough time trying to break free of his hold; true he could use his super strength to break away but he didn't want to out his powers if he didn't have to. He heard the man quickly say something about leaving before he started to drag him around. Danny was glad that he was already half dead or he would have been worried about needing to breathe since the man was holding him close. Danny couldn't see anything but he could hear and from the sounds of it he must have ran into a person in charge because he could hear mutterings of people asking him questions but the man kept avoiding them. After a minute or so of staring into the black of the man's vest; the strange man released him and threw him into a closet. Danny landed with a thud on the cold, dirty floor and turned around to see the man at the door.

"Do not move!" the man ordered.

With that the man slammed the door and ran off to probably help or harass other people. Danny got up from the ground and dusted himself off. If this place was a hotel then so far it had horrible guest service; Danny was deciding on weather or not to pay for a room or find take a place for free. Normally he would complain to the manager but he had a strange feeling that the man he encountered was the manager. Danny looked around the room he had been thrown in; it was a supply closet as it was full of brooms; buckets and other supplies. But Danny had no intention of staying in this room. He was about to walk out of there when he remembered how everybody out there was dressed as a monster. If Danny went out there he would be standing out like a sore thumb; plus, he didn't want to run into that man again; if he was in costume he could be disguised; but unfortunately, he didn't have one; unless. Danny turned into his Phantom form; bathing the dark closet in light. Danny hoped that nobody out there would think he's the real Phantom. Danny remembered that this was Transylvania; he doubted anybody here has even heard of his hero name. He could just say he dressed up as a ghost and nobody would be the wiser. The only problem would be explaining his eyes and body glow. However, thanks to the twenty first centaury Danny figured he could easily say they were special contacts and body paints.

Danny walked to the door and grabbed the knob; but found that it wouldn't budge. He tried again but it became clear that the door was obviously locked. Danny started to wonder if the man had locked him in here intentionally or not; true it seemed like the man wanted him out of the way; but the door could also just have been locked out of habit for staff access; still either way set off alarm bells in Danny's head; maybe he should just get out of here. Danny decided to give the place one more go; the man and the closet were two strikes; if something else happened then he was out of here. Now for anybody else being locked in a room was a problem; but not for him as he could walk through walls. Danny turned intangible and walked through the door and into the lobby. Thankfully nobody saw his little trick; just to be safe though he shouldn't use his powers from this moment on unless he had to; like if the man locked him in anymore closet's or a ghost suddenly attacked. But now that he was free from his confides he looked around to get a more in depth look of the lobby and its guests.

He instantly spotted the man talking to a large; blue-furred, five headed monster; maybe it was supposed to be a Hydra; but it didn't look like any Hydra he'd ever seen…or fought. Still Danny wondered how they made the costume; it looked like and moved like it was real; maybe they were filming a movie in the woods and the production crew was staying in here during the shoot and visual effects people went overboard on the costume making. Danny decided he should go and find a register so he could sign in and get an actual room when he felt something bump into him. Danny turned around to see he had accidentally bumped into someone dressed as a skeleton. The first thing Danny noticed about the costume was once again the believability. Usually a skeleton costume was just a black suit with glow in the dark of whit bones painted on the front. But this looked like an actual skeleton; in fact it might have been as upon a second glance Dany noticed that there was no way a person was in costume her; it must have been a very elaborate puppet.

"Sorry about that I didn't see the set up hear; pretty good effects by the way and can barley see the strings holding you up."

Danny then decided to wave his had over the skeleton's head in an attempt to find the strings. However, his hand just flew over the skeleton's head; nothing to be found. Danny blinked in confusion and pulled his hand back to make sure it was not intangible before trying again. Upon doing it a second time with the same result Danny started to rethink his puppet theory; maybe this skeleton was animatronic instead; with wires and machinery hidden within or around the bones and being controlled from another part of the room. Danny's curiosity got the better of him as he reached towards the skeleton's ribcage to look for the wires; however as soon as his hand went in the skeleton screamed in a high-pitch female voice. The scream caught the attention of a bigger skeleton standing right in front of them and it turned around to look at Danny. Danny immediately removed his hand as the female skeleton squirmed towards the bigger one which started to walk towards him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my wife?" the big skeleton shouted at him.

"I'm so sorry I was just I was...I mean I didn't know..." Danny started to stutter as he started to back away from the pair.

However, before Danny could do anything to escape the situation he was slapped across the face by the boney hand of the female skeleton. Danny went flying back until he collided with someone else; Danny felt it and realized that it was big and hairy. Danny looked to see he had slammed into a giant brown foot; he then looked up to see the man…nay…the beast it was attached. Danny realized he was looking up at a giant hairy man; the first thing Danny could think of was Bigfoot as that's the best Danny could say was what he was looking at. Danny started to back away from the giant beast slowly when herd music starts up from behind him; he turned to see a group of Mexican skeleton's playing music. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw the man from before starting to look his way; Danny decided he was just going to find a place abandoned to sleep; not wanting to bring any more attention to himself.

Danny turned around to face the revolving door only to see three people dressed as zombies walk in carrying luggage. Danny was just about to walk past them when suddenly one of them dropped the luggage it was carrying. Danny walked over and bent down to help them; it was the polite thing to do. But as soon as he picked up the luggage and handed it to the man who dropped it he noticed something; the man didn't have any hands. Danny looked down to see that the man's hands were still attached to the luggage and they were still moving. Danny felt his world stop as he looked at them and realized that there was an unfavorable smell of rotten flesh coming from the hands and the men in front of him. It was only when Danny looked at them and when his glowing eyes met their white-glazed over dead eyes that he realized they were real. Danny was frozen in shock and realization that he hardly registered one of the zombies grab the luggage from him while the other pulled the hands off them and handed them to the unarmed zombie. Danny was snapped out of his shock when he heard a howl and turned in it's direction to see a group of puppy's wearing clothes running around; no, they were humanoid and standing on hind legs and wearing clothes.

Danny didn't know what was going on or where he was but he knew that now he had to get out of here and recollect himself. He started to take slow steps back until he stepped on something squishy. Danny looked down to see that he has stepped on a brain; an actual brain. Danny; disgusted quickly removed his foot only to have the brain fly up into his face; staring at him with angry eyes before giving him many good slaps with it's miniature, slimy tentacles. Danny stumbled back into something else; this time it was a man wearing a pumpkin for a head. When Danny stumbled into him the pumpkin fell off and started rolling on the floor making faces as it rolled away; soon followed by the headless body it occupied. Danny made a dash for the door only to slip on a trail of slime that was coming from a green blob that was making its way towards the doors. Danny braced himself as he collided with the blob but instead found himself being catapulted backwards and into the air. Before Danny could even think about flying he slammed into a witch hovering in the air with her broom. Danny accidentally knocked the poor hag off and grabbed the broom for support; leaving him alone on the broom with no idea how to control it. As soon as Danny climbed on it shot off at impressive speeds. Danny started to fly in every direction; all the while trying his best not to crash into a wall or a guest…monster. Danny could see the man from before…who probably actually was a vampire try to catch him but failing terribly. Danny saw that he was heading towards a pair of monsters; one of them a teen girl and the other…a pregnant werewolf; with no time, all he could do was yell.

"Watch Out!"

Before either of them could react he and the broom had crashed into the teen girl; sending all three into the air for a moment before falling to the ground. Danny felt himself smash onto the ground and roll across the velvet carpet before coming to a stop. A short amount of pain shot through his body but it only lasted a few seconds; Danny could tell that nothing had been damaged or broken so he would be fine. Danny picked himself up and looked over to the teen girl to make sure she wasn't badly injured either. When she looked up at the same time he did the whole world froze. Danny and the teen girl were staring at each other like they had both been caught in the other's trance. Danny could swear he saw a flash of purple in his vision for a split second. She had beautiful black, silk-like hair and the most mesmerizing blue eyes he'd ever seen. Danny had completely forgot about everything that was around him and focused on her. He was finally brought out of his trance when a big black cloth blocked his view and he looked to see that the man from before and blocked the two of them off with his cape. As Danny was snapped out of his moment he started to feel a headache coming on.

"Mavis! Honey are you alright?" the man asked; voice full of concern.

"Yeah...I think so; that was weird." Danny could hear the teen say; she even had a sweet voice.

"Ugh…what happened?" Danny asked as he rubbed his head; wondering if what he had just experienced was a result of the crash.

"Um...who is that?" the girl asked.

"Who is what? Oh, Oh that; that is...eh...nobody." the man answered.

"Seriously Dad?"

"Wait Dad?" Danny asked moving the cape out of the way to look at the two people. "He's your dad?"

"Yup I know Dracula's daughter everybody freaks out about that." The girl responded in a bored and annoyed tone as to say she probably had to say that a lot; however, Danny felt the world freeze as he recognized what she said.

"Dracula?" Danny simply muttered.

"We got to go." The man; or Dracula said.

Dracula grabbed Danny and quickly took off with him in his arms. Danny was to shaken to even notice to think at the moment. Danny's mind was desperately trying to process what was going on. Okay he was traveling in Transylvania and decided to check out a supposed haunted forest when Skulker attacked him. He stumbled upon a castle that looks like a hotel and decided to see if he could stay the night and rest. It turns out said hotel is full of real live monsters and one of them is the infamous Count Dracula; The Prince of Darkness. Danny realized he was in Dracula's grasp and being dragged off to who knows where by the most famous blood-sucking vampire or all time. Well Danny knew that he wasn't going to become a free meal without a fight. He faced Pariah Dark: The King of the ghost Zone and his own evil future self how bad could the king of the vampires be. Well honestly Danny didn't know he didn't even know vampires existed. Though now that he thought about it was a halfa and fights ghosts so why was the idea of other monsters existing such an shocking concept to him.

Maybe it's because it was so sudden a revelation; he had never given the idea of other monsters existing before so why would he know; he had jus stumbled upon a bunch of them. He couldn't also help but think about the girl he crashed into; Dracula's Daughter; he wished he had caught her name so he wouldn't have to refer to her as Dracula's daughter. However, Danny snapped back from his thoughts; put the girl and the existence of monsters on the back burner for now your main concern is Dracula. Dracula was currently carrying him off into the castle; but he wasn't going to let him drink his blood. He'd rather not fight Dracula if he didn't have to; but something told him he might have too; he just hopped all his years ghost fighting and playing Castlevania would allow him to emerge victorious should he have to fight. Danny never would have guessed that when he woke up today he would stumble upon a new world of monsters and find himself in the clutches of Count Dracula; this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Okay so there we have the next chapter; Danny is in the hotel; has run into Dracula, Mavis and knows that monsters are real. so before I get to by explanations and reviews I just want to go over the chapter and where I plan. When I originally started to right this story I had planned to it to be like Danny in hotel Transylvania instead of Johnathan who really I don't really like and find him a little annoying. But after I had published the first chapter and heard some feedback I got thinking; what I was planning to do has already been done at least twice before in the Danny Phantom/Hotel Transylvania crossovers and someone pointed out that it would be interesting to see how Danny reacts to the monster world considering he's half ghost. So I decided that while I wont exactly follow the movie; it will at some points; I will be doing my own thing and changing it up; like in the other crossovers Danny had rad party skills which we really don't see much of in the show and the Danny I'm portraying a travelling protector who is experienced in ghost hunting and protecting wouldn't break down and sing a song at random; so while my story will follow parts of the movie I will be taking my own twist and versions like also exploring how Danny would interact to this world and how they react to humans and such but I think I'm am still going to keep the paring of DannyxMavis because I had planned it and personally I kind of like it as an alternative what if scenario. So just to let you know while parts of this will follow the movie there will be some major changes and departures in the show and if I do go with DannyxMavis like I practically just did in this chapter I'm not going ot make it be a Disney know you for two days so we're together forever it will be a little more slow or a mutual attraction before anything serious happens. The only thing I'm really working on is having Danny in the hotel and how his ghost powers and half human work into everything. But yeah that's just to tell you where this story is going some parts from the movie but not a carbon copy with Danny replacing Johnny.**

 **Now as to where I have been the last few months; well it's a thing called life and if you are an author on this website which a good chunk of you are I know you understand what I say with it. After almost three years of job searching I 've finally landed a job so there are some days I can't write do to the fact I'm making a living now. Also before that I had been distracted with watching TV shows, movies and playing video games and before that and before I got a job I was in a program to help me find a job which they id so basically what I'm saying is that I was super busy and when I wasn't I didn't have the urge, need or motivation to write. Now the reason I've updated this story instead of some of my others is one; I do plan on finishing The Hunger which as been on hiatus for a few years; I plan to write one long chapter that finishes the story. Mother of a Phantom is still in the works and I'm still standing by my descion of not posting until it's all done; however I've decided that when it's close to being finished like one or two chapters left I will start posting one at a time in a weekly update and I will use that 1 week time to fix or improve upon parts based on feedback of the chapter; but the story is still in the works and will most likely be released some time next year if I really start working on it come fall. Now as for Star Wars: The Phantom Rebel I had planned to update that story two; I even have the next chapter half way done; but then celebration happened and it was announced that Rebels was ending with the next season. So while I will still update that story and hopefully get the next chapter out very soon I think I will hold off on it a bit until all of Rebels is out so I have an idea of where things can go; and sure it's my story I can do anything with it I want and yes that's true and I do have many ideas but I also want to see what the show dose since now we know about Sabine's backstory; something I didn't know during the time I wrote most of The Phantom Rebel so it will be update; maybe or hopefully on a monthly schedule but that's probably the most. The reason why I updated this story was a couple reasons; one I felt like I needed to update as I've been absent for a while; two was this story is shorter and I want it done by Halloween and third because the chapter and the next few are done I just needed to expand and revise based on decisions I've made sot that's where I am with my stories and where I've been I've been busy with life and have a job so there.**

 **So let's move onto reviews.**

 **Wolfrainrock3** : Yes the plan is to pair Danny and Mavis together; one of the reasons I wanted to write the story I really love the idea as an alternative what if scenario

 **YouCanOnlyPretend** : Yeah if you are a follower of my stories you should be well accustomed to by bad grammar; I've been trying to get better and it's by biggest hurtle in writing; I'm trying so I thank you for you patience if you look at my oldest stories you can see an improvement so you know I'm getting better but I'm not perfect yet.

 **xbox432** : You're review is one of the major reasons I decided to revision this story because you're right those are interesting things to see and they weren't done right or at all in previous Danny Phantom/Hotel Transylvania fics

 **LoveMuffins** : Yeah the current plan is DannyxMavis so I'm sorry if that's a problem for you; I hope you will stick around and still read the story regardless but I can understand why you wouldn't want this to be a thing and I don't fault you for it; thank you for giving your honest opinion

 **Drakonslayer21** : I had originally planned to make a trilogy of Mass Effect/Danny Phantom crossovers based on the three games as Mass Effect is my favorite video game series with Mass Effect 2 being my favorite video game of all time. However I have since been hesitant on it since at first it just seems to be the Mass Effect games with Danny Phantom in them and not much difference; true they were only in planning phase and I could easily change it so it's not that but based on how my stories are coming in the last few months I doubt I would have time; I'm considering offering many of the thousands of ideas I have as challenges for other people to write since I have too many and not enough time

 **EcoReibun** : thank you for your opinion I encourage honest thoughts; I don't really see how it's forced as it's common for Danny to fight ghosts and Skulker is the most likely to be the one half across the world looking for him; but okay I'll take this under advisement and keep it in mind for the future

 **Well that's it for the reviews; so yeah I can't say when the next chapter will be out but I plan to finish this story by Halloween with it being 10 chapters long and I'm hoping to get at least the next chapter of TPR out soon and maybe another one so yeah sorry about the wait and thank you for your patience; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward for more. If you liked this please favorite and follow and please everybody review let me know what you think; until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	3. Chapter III: The Count Dracula

**Hello and welocme back my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. Well it's been a while and as you know there is a reason for that so just some stuff to say in an outro but not alot; also to make up for my lack of updates this eyar so far I'm delivering a double update as A Hotel for Monsters and Star Wars: The Phantom Rebel are both getting updates; the only thing to make it better would be a MOAP updatye with it but that would be something like a Christmas miricle; anyways enjoy the updates and enjoy the new chapter; check it out**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III: The Count Dracula_**

* * *

Danny prepared himself for whatever Dracula was planning when the vampire finally stopped zooming through his vast castle with Danny in his arms. Dracula pushed open a door with a loud creak and threw Danny into the room. Danny was unprepared for the sudden stop and lunge that he went flying into the room; over a nicely made bad and crashed flat on his face against the cool wooden floorboards. Danny quickly recovered and picked himself up; turning around to see Dracula approaching him. Dracula moved like a shadow brought to life; like a stalker in the night; a hunter closing in on it's cornered prey. Danny raised his fists and prepared himself for a fight he was hoping he could prevail in. Sure, he fought ghosts on a daily basis and was one of the most powerful ghosts in existence; but this was different this was Count Dracula; new territory for him.

Dracula was a vampire; no, he was _the_ vampire. When you say the word he's the first one to pop in you mind. A skinny, tall man sucking the blood from a helpless maiden's neck in a dark alley. Now Danny was staring at the legend turned reality and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared at what might happen. Danny started to look all over the room; looking for signs or a chance he could use to escape. He didn't want to fight Dracula unless he had to but he also wasn't going to give up his blood without a fight. There was a window behind him; if he really wanted to risk it he could try flying again. His foot was most likely healed enough that he could hover; but it would be sore or give him pain if he tried any tricks or sharp turns. But with Dracula blocking the only door it might be a risk he would have to take. He could phase through the walls; but that would also require an amount of flight and he had no idea where he would be going in this vast castle.

As Dracula got closer Danny was forced to take a step back in order to keep a distance between him and the legendary vampire. As Danny did though he felt himself step on a strange piece of footing. Danny looked down to see that his foot had brushed against a latch which was attached to the floor. As Danny gave it a second look he could see the outline of a square around the latch. That could only mean one thing; a trapdoor. He was standing right over it; a perfect escape that would at the very least put some distance from the Count; at least enough that Danny could think of his next movie or attack. Seeing Dracula get closer Danny quickly bent down and grabbed the latch; flinging it open to reveal the hole in the floorboards.

Without turning to even look at the approaching predator; Danny hopped down the hole and out of the Count's sight. It turned out it wasn't the best idea because as he started to slide down and looked to see where he was going Danny got a sight of what was at the bottom. It was dark and Danny didn't get much of a good look at it; but it was enough to send the experienced ghost hunter into a panic state. Danny couldn't help put emit a surprised scream as he soon found himself shooting up through the hole and back into the room and crash landing on the bed; roughing up it's nicely made covers. Soon a loud roar emitted from the hole; loud enough to echo and shake the castle itself. Dracula merely sighed as he went over to the open latch.

"Sorry about that Glenn go back to sleep." Dracula said to the beast at the bottom of the hole.

With that Dracula merely bent down and flipped the latch; closing the hole off again. Soon another roar echoed from the hole; once again shaking the castle; this time Danny felt some dust fall on his head from the shaking. He got up and brushed it off before turning to see Dracula staring at him. It looked like Danny didn't have a choice in the matter now; it looked like he was going to have to fight Dracula. He raised his fists and waited for the Prince of Darkness to make the first move but Dracula just stared at him with a tired and annoyed glare. After a few seconds of awkward silence; waiting for the first attack; Danny lowered his defences a tad to look at Dracula; confused as to why he wasn't attacking him.

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm right here?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I can see that Captain Obvious." Dracula replied.

"So…then are you going to attack me and try to drink my blood or are we just going to stare at each other because if that's the case then I'll just be on my way."

"Ugh...classic human paranoia, human blood. Human blood is so fatty and you never know where it's been." Dracula groaned as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and rub his temples.

"Wait, wait; let me get this straight...Dracula, _the_ Count Dracula; _the_ Prince of Darkness, _the_ most famous vampire ever…doesn't drink human blood?" Danny inquired; trying to wrap his head around what he just heard.

"No, I use a blood substitute. Either near-blood or blood beaters you can't tell the difference." Dracula responded.

"Oh…well I guess it can't be said you don't learn something new everyday. Monsters are real and Dracula doesn't drink blood; go figure."

Well this wasn't something Danny was expecting at all. Dracula didn't drink human blood. At least on the bright side it didn't look like he would have to fight Dracula. Still there were many things that Danny wanted to know about now. He was still also trying to wrap his head around the idea of monsters existing and the fact that Count Dracula was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. Seeing as he probably wasn't in danger at the moment Danny decided to inquire further.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you don't drink human blood. You probably wouldn't like mine anyways. So, you're the real Dracula; _the_ Count Dracula…you know "I am Count Dracula, I will suck your blood, bleh, bleh, bleh." Danny said as he threw his arm over his face and did his best Bela Lugosi impression.

"I have never said that in my life; bleh, bleh, bleh, I don't know where that comes from." Dracula growled in annoyance.

"Oh well you can probably blame Bela Lugosi and Hollywood for that or at least helping influence the stereotype of it…so…anyways seeing as you're not going to kill me at the moment do you mind if I ask you what this place is?"

"What is this place?"

Dracula suddenly shot up from the bed and walked over towards the window. His long slender fingers dug into the wood and ripped them open; allowing the pale moonlight to pour into the room and a cool fall wind to gust in; blowing through the count's elegant cape. Danny wondered if Dracula was acting like this for his benefit or putting on a show or if this was just Dracula being Dracula. Either way Danny knew that the vampire was being overly dramatic at the moment. It reminded him of Freakshow; who always put on a show and doing everything dramatically…even fleeing. Danny slipped his backpack off of his shoulders and set it to the side as he took Dracula's place at the edge of the bed; waiting for Dracula to answer his question.

"It is a place I built for all monsters out there lurking in the shadows. Hiding from the persecution of human kind. A place for them and their families to come to and be themselves. A place void of torches, pitchforks and mobs. A place of peace, relaxation and tranquility." Dracula answered in an overly dramatic voice. Danny rolled his eyes but at least he got an answer about this place.

"So, it's a hotel for monsters then; I figured as much." Danny replied blatantly.

"Yes...a hotel for monsters; way to sum it up." Dracula deadpanned.

"Okay…in that case I apologize for any trouble or disturbances I caused. Would it be too much to still ask for a room I really need a place to crash for the night…or half a day at this rate; I can pay do you take cash or credit?"

"NO…it's time for you to go; now hop on my back." Dracula snapped at him; baring his long fangs.

"What…why?" Danny asked absolutely lost.

The very next second Dracula disappeared in a puff of smoke and purple mist and a bat was flapping its wings in his place. It only took a second for Danny to remember that vampires could turn into bats; or at least many legends and stories said they could. Still seeing it in person was something else; one minute he was in a human form and within seconds he was a small bat. Danny didn't have much time to marvel at what he witnessed as Dracula flew over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his hazmat suit. He started to lift Danny into the air and before he knew it they were both out of the window and in the chilly fall air. Danny tried to protest but even in his smaller bat form Dracula's strength and grip was impressive; Danny figured he would have to phase out of his grasp.

Danny looked down to see they were very high up in the air; higher then the bridge Danny had been on earlier and that was also quite high from the ground. In fact, Danny couldn't even see the ground at this point. That really didn't bother him since he could fly and heights weren't a problem for him. He did take in the view of the hotel, the moat surrounding it and the haunted forests surrounding that. Danny figured that since monsters turned out to be real then those haunted forests must really be haunted then. They were probably set up to keep humans out of the hotel. Still when he looked at them he didn't find anything haunting about them other then it would be a good place to have a Halloween related event. Still though the revelation of other monsters existing was still getting to him even though he was half ghost he was having trouble suddenly excepting all this. Danny was taken out of his thoughts when he suddenly remembered something; his backpack. He had taken it off in the room; it had all his stuff in there; his money, his passport, his journal about his travels and The Fenton Thermos.

"Hey wait; my backpack's still in that room." Danny informed the count.

"You can get another one." Dracula replied harshly.

"Hi!"

The new voice came out of nowhere and it was feminine. Dracula suddenly stopped and Danny looked to see another bat was flapping in front of them. This one was a tad smaller than Dracula and had bright blue eyes with a quizzical look on it's face.

"Mavey! What are you doing my sweet little blood orange? Our guest was just leaving." Dracula asked; all of a sudden very nervous.

"Yeah I was leaving…through the window…being carried by a bat; you know I don't need to be carried I can fly…or use a door." Danny responded sarcastically.

Dracula emitted a nervous chuckle before shooting Danny a menacing glare. Dracula then turned around; heading back towards the room they just left. Dracula dropped Danny on the floor hard before turning back into his human form. Danny knew the Count had done that on purpose and gave the Count a low growl as he picked himself off the floorboards for a second time that night. He got up and dusted his trench coat off. But before he could turn around to confront the count; Dracula grabbed him and pulled him close; looking him dead in the eyes and giving him a death stare.

"Play along if you ever want to live to see another day." Dracula warned him.

Dracula then let go of Danny; Danny was ready to make a snappy comeback or protest but decided not to. Like before he'd rather not fight Dracula if he didn't have to. He still didn't know if he would be able to hold his own or not and he didn't have access to garlic, wooden stakes, holy water, silver or sunlight at the moment either. One thing he'd learn quick on his travels and fights was not to charge into a fight until you know or have an idea of what you're up against and already Danny knew that Dracula had incredible strength and speed. Danny decided that he might as well play along for now. Danny looked to see that the other bat from outside had flown through the window and exploded into a puff of purple smoke and mist. Seconds later the girl Danny had crashed into in the lobby was standing before them.

"Um...hi there." Danny said politely.

"Hi...uh who exactly is he?" Mavis asked as she looked at her Dad.

"Honey Bat; you see it's your birthday…and I wanted you to have the biggest, bestest, most special day of your life so in order to do that I needed...some...help." Dracula said coming up with something before Danny had the chance to introduce himself. Danny however could sense that Dracula was having trouble saying the last few words with needing help; almost like it hurt him just saying them.

"Really…you needed help?" Mavis said; her tone telling them she was having a hard time believing that.

"Well yes…I mean I'm pretty good but I thought it would be even more of a biggest, bestest, most special day if someone closer to your age helped me plan the party."

"You're my age?" Mavis asked in an excited tone looking to Danny.

"Uh…Yeah sure I'm around there…just to clarify though how old are you exactly?" Danny asked; playing along like Dracula said but also out of curiosity for himself.

"I'm a hundred and eighteen."

"A hundred and eighteen!" Danny gasped before Dracula gave him a smack in the side with his elbow. "Cool...I'm uh going to be one hundred and twenty in a few months."

"Really!"

"You see; everything is very normal, I'm throwing a party and he's helping." Dracula stated.

As Danny regained himself from the counts jab, he looked at the girl. He found it very hard to believe that she was turning one hundred and eighteen; she only looked like she was eighteen. But then again, she was a vampire; who knows how long they can live if not be immortal. Danny decided for appearance sake he should just add a hundred years to his age. If people looked at her and saw a hundred and eighteen then people could see him; a ghost; being over a hundred. Before Danny could say anything else to the girl the door to the room suddenly burst open. They all turned to see a suit of knight armor standing at the door.

"Sir! There is an emergency!" the suit of armor replied. Danny could now see that the armor was empty; the knight was a living suit; that or the man was invisible.

"Not now; can't you see we're in the middle of a very normal conversation here?" Dracula snapped.

"Wait...what is going on here? There's an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not running to fix it. Why is it because of him?" Mavis said crossing her arms and indicating towards Danny.

"No precious bones it's not because of him."

"Good then go check on the emergency and I'll keep him company." Mavis replied with a smile on her face.

"No! Anything but that!" Dracula said grabbing Mavis in shock.

"What?" Mavis asked confused.

"I mean...no because he needs time to plan and if your keeping him company then he's not planning he's company-keeping and then the plan...it doesn't get planned." Dracula said moving his daughter towards the door.

"Mh-hm; good one." A shrunken head tied to the door said. Danny just noticed it and couldn't help but be disturbed; that shrunken head was once human.

"Shut Up!" Dracula snapped back.

"Okay...well maybe if you're not busy planning later we can hang out." Mavis asked as she walked back towards Danny.

"Uh…Sure that sounds great." Danny replied. Actually, hanging out with a monster might be fun; he could get to know a little bit more about them and their world.

"Yes, you hear that, it sounds great, so you will hang out, see you later my honey." Dracula said as he guided Mavis out of the door before sharply turning back to stare at Danny. "Okay you are not hanging out because you are leaving." Dracula continued as he moved towards the room's wall as if he was looking for something.

Danny watched as Dracula started to examine every inch of the wall. By now he was getting annoyed and tired of the Count at this point. Maybe it was because he was tired and really needed to find a place to crash as he had already gone longer then he usually would without sleep but his patience with the Count was starting to thin. Plus, this place intrigued him a little. He wanted to know more about it and the monsters and here Dracula was trying to get rid of him at every turn. Well Danny made a decision; he wanted to know more about this place and he wasn't going to let Dracula tell him no unless he had a very good reason. Danny decided to ignore the old saying about curiosity killing the cat because right now his curiosity levels were just too high. He'll get a room, sleep and then when he's all rested up he can find out more about the monsters.

"Funny because I could have sworn you said the opposite and I'm pretty sure the armor guy who is still here by the way can back me up on it." Danny said pointing to the living armor who; indeed, was still in the room.

"No, you are leaving my hotel right now!" Dracula responded.

"Is this because I caused a disturbance when I first got here. Look I said I was sorry; if I damaged anything I can pay for repairs."

"No, it's because you're…." Dracula started to say but paused when he saw the suit of armor still in the room.

"Because I'm a what?" Danny stated; daring the Count to say more.

"Never mind…you can't stay here you have to leave."

"Wait a minute…are you trying to get rid of me because I'm a ghost…really is that why. Do you have a problem with ghosts?" Danny asked. He honestly didn't know if that was the reason or not; but it did give him an idea to use.

"What…no I…I…" Dracula started to stutter.

"Actually, come to think of it I can't sense any other ghosts around here and trust me if there were my ghost sense would have gone off. Also, now I can recall that haunted forest I passed by was surprisingly lacking in the haunted department."

"What?" Dracula asked lost.

"Heck this is supposed to be a Hotel for monsters right. A place free from torches and pitchforks where monsters could relax; you said so yourself. Now last time I checked ghosts were considered monsters. Heck with the crap my kind has pulled in recent years humans probably fear us more than the rest of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never before have I been treated so…so unwelcome. But you know I would be willing to overlook and let bygones be bygones if I were allowed to stay the night free of charge." Danny smirked.

"Why you little…."

"Or I could just tell everyone how Count Dracula refuses ghosts at his hotel. I mean can you help me sir…" Danny said turning to the armor still present. "…I may be a tourist from a far away country but I was led to believe that this was a hotel for all monsters and a place where we could all come for relaxation. Now, unless I'm mistaken or I've been misinformed ghosts are monsters and should be welcomed here correct?" Danny asked.

"Yes of course all monsters are welcome at Hotel Transylvania; ghosts included. We haven't had any ghost guests for a while and I don't know why the master is refusing you but to answer your question; yes, all monsters are welcome the only thing we refuse are humans for quite obvious reasons."

As Danny heard that it finally clicked as to why Dracula was so hell bent on trying to get rid of him. He had entered the hotel in his human form; Dracula must think he's human; well Dracula would be half-right. Well at least Danny now knew the reasons behind Dracula's actions. Before Danny could say anything else though Dracula had reached out and pushed a stone that was sticking out of the wall. The room shook as the wall split into two; revealing a secret passage way. Dust and dirt fell from the top of the entrance as a sign of being disturbed for the first time since it was probably built. There was no light to be seen in the dark tunnel; only a black darkness and eerie sounds emanated out.

Before Danny could comment or say anything Dracula reached out and grabbed him. He gave Danny a look and Danny suddenly thought that maybe trying get a free room might not have been a good idea. Dracula tossed him down into the tunnel before entering it himself. The entrance started to close up behind them; causing the tunnel to shake until the entrance closed shut. The only light was being provided from Danny and his natural body glow. Danny, one again found himself picking himself off of the ground; or stone stairs as he could feel. Danny turned around to see Dracula staring to walk towards him in the dark tunnel. He motioned for Danny to follow him while also giving him a glare just asking Danny to try something else. Danny was hesitant; wondering if now he should start using his powers to escape. But it seemed Dracula was already annoyed with him. Danny decided that for now he would follow.

* * *

 **So there we go I hope you enjoyed this chapter and where the story is going so far. Now one thing I will say is that the harest part of writing this story is how to include Danny and his powers; I like the idea of Dracula trying to get rid of him because he's human and if or when it comes out that he is it will be a big shock to the mosnter world and I like the idea of seeing how it will all go down; so for that to work Danny can't really use his powers much I have decided that he will use them a bit here and there but I'm still working on how to include him and his interactions in it; that's the toughest part because really he could jsut show up and say hey I'm a ghost give me a room and the sotry would be done and that is no fun; that being said I also want to make it diffrent from the movie so Danny is not a copy or swicth otu of Johnathan; I have a plan and I hope I can make it work; but yeah if anybody has any suggestions I'm all ears.**

 **Now as for the plan for this story; it's not going to be long; in fact I hope to have it done by the end of October this year; if it goes a little into November that's fine but I would like to get it done by October because of the Halloween feel; also because I don't see this story going longer than 10 chapters; in fact I planned it to only be 10 chapters long; that way it's not to short and it's not to long it's a perfect litle side story to the others I've written. So onto reviews.**

 **Amaxe** : I've also just updated The Phantom Rebel; you're welcome

 **nightmaster000** : I know what you're talking about but as of this point it has yet to air in Canada; yes I'm Canadian big shock; it's slated to air this fall and yes I will wacth it; I'm not against including things from the sereis in the story; it's just I don't think it will matter as I'm pretty sure this will be done by the time the series comes on; I'm not ruling it out though; nice idea; the movies should take a cue from you and icnlude Mavis's friends in the third film cause you know they wenre't in the last two at all; apperantly Mavis wasn't lonly in that large Hotel.

 **LoveMuffins** : thank you for giving me a chance; I write what I want and if it's not what you like; no bigy I understadn but thank you for at least seeing if it will

 **xbox432** : Yes you helped shape the way the story is going to be told; also know he didn't send the pregnant werewolf into the air when I said all three I meant Danny, Mavis and the broom; I think I'll go back and take a look to fix it but no Danny's insticts deffinetly would have kicked in if that happened; also I'm interested to see what I do with the interactions and revelations too

 **Silver Celestia** : Maybe they'll just go into the classic "Mine's bigger than yours"

: Yeah I have some ideas on how to do it

 **duskrider** : Thanks I try to keep the general idea belivable and to the show; those are the best ones; when it feels liek the thing you're telling

 **Well that's all we have for now; can't give an idea of the next update but hoepfuly it's soon; like I said if any of you have any ideas or suggestions of things I can do please feel free to tell me; but as always please favorite and follow if you like and please everybody review; let me know what you think. until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	4. Chapter IV: Meeting the Legends

**Hello my fellow readers and authors of Fanfiction. Okay so a few things to say but as usual I will save them for my outro so make sure you read that if you want to know what's going on. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this new chapter of this story; so yeah enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV: Meeting the Legends:**_

* * *

When Danny watched the sun rise on this day he never would have guessed that he would be following Count Dracula through the halls of Castle Dracula; or was it Hotel Dracula…maybe it was just Hotel Transylvania. Regardless despite the unusual and crazy life he's grown accustomed too since becoming a halfa this series of events was not something he would have seen coming. He was following Dracula through the dark, narrow hallways and tunnels that ran within the walls of the old castle. The only light that was to be found in the tunnel came from the torch in Dracula's hands and from Danny's own natural glow. Danny was thankful that he wasn't claustrophobic because if he was he never would have gotten ten feet through this tunnel. On top of the lingering darkness in the tunnel there was also a cool presence along with the echoing noise of their footsteps.

Danny wondered how all these tunnels were inside the same castle, sure the thing was massive but after following Dracula for the past few minutes he was wondering how they ran alongside or in the castle. Danny would have been very interested to see the plans to this place; it must look like maze of twisting corridors and pathways creating one dark and confusing labyrinth. Though he was getting tired of hearing the echoing of their footsteps, Dracula has not said a word since they entered; Dany felt that for the sake of his sanity and curiosity he'd risk talking to the annoyed vampire lord. At least he could ask where they were going as all he could see were the dark, narrow tunnels.

"So where are we going?" Danny inquired.

"I'm getting rid of you through a secret tunnel so she does not see us." Dracula answered.

"I take it "she" refers to your daughter…why is it a big deal if she see's us or not? She seems like a nice girl; granted I've only known her for a total of two minutes but she seems nice."

If Count Dracula had a reply for him he didn't voice it; he remained silent as they continued to make their way through the dark, narrow tunnels. Danny figured maybe his daughter wasn't a good subject to talk about; probably a wise idea to change it.

"Okay so is it alright if I ask you something then?" Danny asked.

"What is it?" Dracula replied with a sigh of annoyance.

"Well since I now know vampires actually exist I was just curious about some of your myths and stuff; I kind of want to set the record straight; for example, is the whole garlic thing real? "

"Yes, I can't have it. Eating Garlic causes my throat to swell up and gives my skin a rash."

"Ok, what about Silver?"

"Yes, silver burns my skin."

"Wooden stake through the heart?"

"Yeah well who wouldn't that kill?"

"Uh…actually…fair point. Ok well what about holy water and crucifixes and is it also true you can't enter a home unless your invited in?"

Before Dracula could answer his questions, they came to a sudden stop when Dracula collided with stone wall. Dracula groaned in a gruff of annoyance before turning around and heading down a different hallway as it was quite obvious that Dracula had taken a wrong turn. Danny continued to follow Dracula through the darkened hallways until they came to another bland wall. Dracula stepped in front of it and turned his attention to a stone brick that was sticking out a tad. Dracula raised his free hand and pushed the stone back into the wall. The wall started to rumble and shake as it split down the middle to reveal a hidden entrance way.

The wall split to reveal a room; it wasn't as big as the tunnel they were in and it was decorated in pink. There was a small bed in the middle of the room with two small black dots on it. Danny was about to ask Dracula what this place was when one of the small dots started to jump into the air and emit a series of high pitched shouts. A look of fear and embarrassment suddenly flashed across Dracula's face and Danny then realized what was going on; they had accidently stumbled upon one of the hotels' rooms. Danny looked back at the occupants; it looked like they were little fleas or something else; he didn't want a closer look though because it soon became quite clear that they had accidentally interrupted something intimate between the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm a little lost; yes, I know it's your honeymoon. I apologize; go back to doing what you were doing." Dracula said as he shifted back into manager mode.

Before things could escalate Dracula pressed the stone again and grabbed the edges to help them close faster. Clearly, he was afraid that the little interruption would hurt the reputation of his hotel. Once the walls were closed Dracula took a moment to collect himself before resuming the walk through the dark hallways. Danny saw quite clearly that Dracula was making all these wrong turns and mistakes in his own secret tunnels. He probably didn't use them that often then but he had to admit that if these were his own secret tunnels it might also be a challenge to memorize the entire layout.

"I'm not down here much. These tunnels are meant to be an exit should humans ever invade." Dracula informed.

"So am I like the first human to ever come here then because that's kind of cool." Danny voiced.

"The first…and the last…Oh boy; I think this is it."

Dracula was looking at an unlit torch that from the side of the wall next to them. Dracula reached out and pulled the torch; revealing it to be a lever. Just like the stone sticking out, pulling the torch caused the wall to shake and split in two to reveal another room. However, like before it turned out to be a wrong turn again because this time the wall split to reveal the female skeleton from the lobby; taking a shower. Danny was about to question the locations of these secret entrances as the two he'd seen lead to a shower and a honeymoon suite when the horrified screams of the skeleton echoed through the room. Actually, now Danny was wondering why the skeleton was so horrified, it wasn't like she was naked she didn't wear clothes before though now she was wearing a bathing cap…you know what Danny decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'm terribly sorry it's my mistake," Dracula tried to apologize.

"What is wrong with you people?" the skeleton's husband yelled as he burst through the shower curtain and started throwing things at Dracula.

Dracula quickly pulled the torch back and closed the wall back up. Dracula wiped the water off his face from a thrown sponge and continued on his way. Danny started to think he could find an exit faster then Dracula; heck he probably could just phase through the wall and end up outside the castle. If these tunnels were so important and were supposed to be used as emergency exits then Dracula should have them memorized or at least have a map of the way. Because at this point if humans did invade the castle; if…whatever monster equivalent of the GIW invaded this place Dracula would have been leading the monsters is circles.

After a few more minutes of navigating through the dark, confusing tunnels, Danny had just about enough. There were so many wrong turns they had taken. One tunnel was so small that they actually had to bend over and practically crawl in order to fit and get though it and another one ended with a stairway just stopping; nothing but a great pit in front that would be the death of anyone who didn't stop or wasn't watching where they were walking. Dracula came up to another wall, maybe the third one really would be the charm. Dracula reached up to pull the lever but Danny interrupted him before he could do so.

"Wait…now think this through; are you sure this one leads to an exit because I don't think your hotel could survive another "accidental intrusion" or violation of privacy." Danny warned him in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I'm sure this one leads to the exit…I'm pretty sure like 95% percent sure but those are good odds." Dracula answered.

"Alright well your reputation if your wrong…but I also want to get one thing straight. You're trying to get rid of me because I'm human right?"

"Yes, Hotel Transylvania has been human free for 113 years. If anyone found out you were here it would ruin the hotel's reputation. Monsters wouldn't want to come here anymore and it's the only safe place away from your kind."

"So, if I was a monster then you'd let me stay?"

"Well duh it's a hotel for monsters but since you are human you cannot and you must leave at once." Dracula said as he reached for the lever again.

"What if I was half monster?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"Okay look I don't normally tell people this because I have a whole secret identity thing to keep but seeing as you're a fellow monster, especially a high ranking fellow monster with their own secret to keep from humans I feel I can level with you."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Okay you're right about me being a human; but I'm not completely human, my name is Danny Phantom and I'm a Halfa."

"A whata?" Dracula said with confusion written all over his face.

"A Halfa; I'm a human-ghost hybrid."

"Don't be ridiculous. How can one be alive and dead at the same time?"

"Uh dude…I don't know if anybody's told you this but…you're a vampire; aren't you technically both alive and dead too; anyways in my case I'm not entirely sure myself either."

"Well I'll give you points for originality but if there were such a thing as a Hafa's I would have heard about them."

"Okay first of all it's Halfa and second maybe the reason you haven't heard of them is because they didn't exist fifty years ago. Including myself there are only three Halfa's in existence and it's only because of scientific accidents or experiments that we exist in the first place. Basically, I'm not a human but I'm also not a ghost; I'm a Halfa; I'm both."

"I don't believe you; it's just one of your human tricks."

Before Danny could counter or demonstrate his abilities to the disbelieving count; Dracula pulled the lever. The wall, like the others; split in two to reveal…a monster mash. The wall opened to a much larger and more spacious room in the hotel and right in the middle of it was a monster smack down. Danny looked to see a group of monsters fighting three zombies. One of the zombies was being held in a wolfman's jaws, another was wrestling with a slightly overweight mummy and the third one was being held in the air by a giant walking corpse being held together by stiches. Dracula's jaw dropped and a flash of fear spread across his face as he started to yank the lever in an effort to close the wall before they were spotted. He was to late, the giant corpse spotted them and Dracula quickly shoved Danny out of the way and out of their eyesight.

"Drac?" the corpse asked.

"Yes Frankie?" Dracula said. Danny figured the walking corpse must be Frankenstein's Monster.

"Hey buddy; what you been doing?" Frankenstein's Monster asked.

"Never mind that what are you doing?" Dracula demanded as he walked over to them.

"We wanted to practice our big number for Mavis's party. But these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand." The wolf man said with one of the zombies still in his mouth.

"Okay put down Zombie Mozart; Bach and Beethoven this instant." Dracula ordered.

The three monsters…and a pair of floating glasses that Danny had just only now noticed being present; pouted in disappointment as they let go of the zombies they were holding. All three of them landed beside Dracula and picked themselves up. To Danny's surprise they did look like zombified versions of Mozart, Bach and Beethoven. Danny leaned against the open wall and started to wonder how the three famous musicians ended up in Transylvania. Actually, now he was wondering how three of the most famous classical musicians ended up as zombies. Also, if they were zombies did they have a craving for brains or would they try to eat him or other people.

Danny was taking out of his thoughts when he realized that a shade of blue suddenly flashed in his vision. He came back to his senses and found himself starring into the blue eyes of Dracula's daughter who had appeared right in front of him.

"Hey what are you doing here; I thought you were planning?" she asked in a friendly tone with a fanged smile.

"Oh...yeah I was I'm just taking…uh…a short break while your father deals with those guys." Danny said pointing to an arguing Dracula and friends; still playing along with being the party planner. "So…uh your name is Mavis, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"That's a really neat name; not one you hear much these days…kind of makes it unique."

"Thanks; my mom picked it...so are you going to tell me your name?" Mavis asked, hiding a blush.

"Oh yeah sorry. My name's Phantom, Daniel Phantom but I prefer to go by Danny."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Danny Phantom...wait...are you a ghost because you don't really look like one?"

"Oh really…and what pray tell is a ghost supposed to look like?"

"Well all the ghosts I usually see around here look like they are wearing a white blanket sheet. They also float, are transparent and not...solid." Mavis said giving Danny a quick poke; seeing if her hand would go through him. Danny now understood how the skeleton felt earlier, though for some reason he didn't mind Mavis touching him.

"Well maybe the ghosts from around here look like that but they don't where I come from. I've actually on ever seen one ghost like that and he actually was wearing a bed sheet."

"Really where are you from then?" Mavis asked, shock and excitement at what she just heard.

"I'm from America; Amity Park to be more precise; I've been traveling the world since I turned eighteen…well…a hundred and eighteen." Danny answered.

Mavis's eyes widened in excitement; she was so jealous and excited at the same time. Here was someone at the hotel around her own age that got to live her dreams and see the world. He must have a bunch of stories to tell about his travels and she couldn't wait to ask about them; plus, she had never seen a ghost like him before; she was curious about him. Before she could ask him something else though she was interrupted by the loud voice of her Uncle Frank.

"Hey Drac who's that talking to Mavis?" Frankenstein asked.

Dracula turned to see that Frankenstein had noticed Danny and to make things worse he was talking to Mavis. Dracula looked to see the rest of his friends were looking over at Danny as well. Dracula started to panic; unless he thought of something quick it would be all over. They would find out that Danny was a human. Not only would the hotel's reputation be ruined but worst of all Mavis's big birthday would be ruined and he could not let that happen. He desperately tried to think of something as the others started to head over to the two monster teens.

"Hey Mavis; who's your friend?" Frankenstein asked.

"This is Danny; he's a ghost from America and Dad's party planner." Mavis replied.

"Yes, that's right I've recruited Danny here to help me with Mavis's party." Dracula said; instantly appearing between Danny and Mavis wedging them apart.

"Wait a minute…you asked someone to help you?" the overweight mummy asked in disbelief.

"Captain Control Freak?" the wolf man piped in.

"It's Count...and yes I thought having a Mavis contemporary would prove useful."

"Yeah well it's a good thing that you did because based on what I've seen so far you are in desperate need of fresh perspective." Danny said; the other monsters lit up at this.

"Okay Danny. Mr. Tight coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-os play at the party." The wolf man said pointing to the trio of undead musicians.

"So…we thought we could liven things up a bit." Frankenstein said wrapping his arms around the wolf man, mummy and the floating glasses.

"Okay well to start let me ask…do these guys only play their work?" Danny asked as he gestured to the undead trio.

"Yeah they do and it's boring." The wolf man responded; getting a chorus of angry groans from the zombies.

"Well that's not entirely bad. It's always nice to listen to the classics these three created from time to time. However, a big birthday party is not one of those places. Now for the second question you said you wanted to liven it up so I take it all three…sorry four of you play?" Danny asked remembering the floating glasses.

"Yeah." The three monsters and glasses; which Danny decided was an invisible man; responded.

"Excellent; well then let's see what you guys got then, blow me and the birthday girl away."

Dracula gave Danny a disapproving glare while Mavis looked on with interest. The four monsters climbed onto the stage and grabbed their instruments. Danny noticed that what they were playing with were rather recent instruments, Danny wondered where they got them from and hoped that the previous owners weren't killed for them. The four monsters started to play their song, one they probably wrote because it was clear from the lyrics that it was about Mavis. While it was okay and innocent it defiantly wasn't the thing you want to hear at a party; at the very least a teen's birthday party. Danny looked over to Mavis who he clearly saw was doing her best to keep a smile of enjoyment on her face but Danny could tell she wanted to bolt the first chance she got.

Danny started to feel bad for her; did she have to go though 117 birthdays with classical or old music as the party soundtrack. It might have been fine at the start but the music should have evolved with the time. Danny took another look at Mavis and decided to do something in normally didn't. Danny was not one who would be described as a party guy, sure he could party if the celebration called for it but he wouldn't be the one to start or plan it. But he did no one song that could give these guys the right idea of party music…either that or they would think he's strange. Well he was willing to take that risk if it meant Mavis would have a great birthday for once.

"Okay stop." Danny demanded.

The monsters immediately stopped playing and everybody turned to Danny. Danny noticed that it wasn't just Dracula, Mavis and the monsters on the stand but every monster in the room was looking at him. Danny brushed off the sudden nervousness and took a few steps towards the stage.

"Listen guys that's cute and all but it's also a little old school." Danny said.

"Yes, thank you Danny." Dracula said in agreement; the undead trio backing him up with grunting approval.

"What you need to do is mix things up a bit. If you want to have a good time at this party then you need to have the music convey that. When I hear the beat, I should want to tap my foot or move with the groove and dance along."

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" the floating glasses asked.

"Here I'll show you."

Danny hopped onto the stage and took the guitar from the overweight mummy. The last time he did this it was with his friends Sam and Tucker; they had played the song during their graduation celebration. He had been terrified of performing in front of a crowd then and he was still a little terrified now. Funny he could face down ghost's hell bent on destroying the world and killing people but singing a song in front of people is what made him nervous. He took a moment to compose himself before turning to the other monsters.

"Okay guys I don't expect you to know the song so leave the signing to me and just follow along. Watch for my changes and try to keep up."

Danny turned back towards the front of the stage and tried his best to ignore the stage lights in his face. He hoped that he remembered the words and guitar notes because it's been a while since he played this with his friends. Maybe he didn't have to paly the whole song, just a bit of it to give them an idea. Danny took a breath before he started to play the beat of the song. He noticed that it caused him to get a few looks but that was probably because they've never heard anything like it before. Danny would soon know weather or not they liked it; but now it was time to sing.

" _Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with the Prince song inside my head? Hands up if your down to get down tonight…cuz it's always a good time."_

Danny took a quick look around to see that the other monsters have started to pick up the beat and started to play along with him. The room was also gathering more monsters as many probably poked their heads in to see what was going on. He could see some monsters swaying and moving along to the beat so whatever he was doing was working.

" _Slept in my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab take me anywhere. I'm in if your down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time."_

Danny could now see the room was full of monsters and some of them were getting into the music. Dracula didn't look pleased as his face bore a deep frown and a death glare of annoyance. Mavis however had a huge smile on her face and was enjoying the music, yeah that was it he was showing these monsters how to party and have a good time.

" _Good morning and good night, I woke up at Twilight, it's goanna be alright, we don't even have to try its goanna be a good time."_

Danny continued to play and sing the rest of the song; the monsters were too into it for him to stop and he was having a little fun. About halfway through the rest of the monsters seemed to pick up a few of the words; or at least the chorus and sing along with him. As the song came to the end Danny played them off and handed the guitar back to the mummy as he hopped off stage. As soon as he landed on his feet and stood up he found himself swarmed by the monsters. Danny was glad that he brought some culture and excitement into their lives; but he was always humble when it came to praise; heck when he was around Frostbite and the people of the Far Frozen he was the definition of humble.

"I am so blown away right now." Mavis said.

"I think this guy is going to make this the best birthday ever!" Frankenstein said giving Danny a pat on the back with his oversized hand; causing Danny to jump forward a bit.

"Maybe he can give me tips on how to pick up some chicks." The mummy said.

"We could have a dance contest." Another voice said.

Soon every monster in the are was chatting and talking and throwing out suggestions of things they could do to make the party better. Danny looked around and once again thought back to when he watched the sunrise this morning. He never would have guessed that he would be following _the_ Count Dracula though the secret tunnels of his hotel or help throw a birthday party for a beautiful teen vampire with a bunch of monsters. Danny was trying to pick up what all the monsters were saying but it was a complete mess. They only became silent when Dracula jumped into the air and made his presence known throughout the room. In other words, everybody quickly shut up as not to incur the elder vampire's wrath.

"We are not doing any of that. We've got to stay on schedule; all right?" Dracula announced in an annoyed yet definitive tone.

"All right dad alright but Danny you're coming too." Mavis said.

"Yeah come with us." The invisible glasses said next to him.

"Sure, why not; it should be fun." Danny simply responded.

"With you around it will be." Mavis said with a smile.

As the sentence left her mouth Danny could feel the eyes of Dracula upon him. But to be honest Danny didn't really care at this point. He was interested in the hotel and the monsters in it and although he was tired and could use rest he could also use a bit of a vacation from his travels and adventures. Besides it wasn't like he wasn't welcome here; he was a ghost and a monster so by the rules of the hotel; as said by Dracula himself; he was welcome here. If Dracula really got up in arms he could always try pulling the racist card in front of everybody. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Danny gave Dracula one last look; receiving his angry glare before Mavis grabbed his hadn't and puled him along to start the party activities.

* * *

 **Okay there you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now first things first, I know i said I would have this story done by Halloween...well life happens and I wasn't able to. So sorry on that but alot of things happen recently. Also i was dealing with some stuff on my other stories which also sor tof relates to this story, I have some lyrics for Good Time hear which I don't own and it came out the same time as the movie pretty much; I think it's okay in this case since the charcater is signign them and I didn't post the entiere song just a few lines so I think it's fine. But yeah what's going on is I said I would update MOAP bu the end of 2017 and I'm going to stick to that; It probably won't be done by the three week mark I had said as that was over a week ago but I will try to get it done 2017. Also Phantom Rebel I will try to have the next chapter out before The Last Jedi comes to theaters but I can't make any promises as I've given priority ot MOAP the only reason this story has an update is because the chapter was basiclly done and I just needed to go over and add the last few paragraphs and edit it. So I'll tell you right now that you probably won't see another chapter for this until next year as I've given priority ot MOAP.**

 **So that's where I am with things so you know. Now about things in the chapter, I didn't know what to do for this scen origenally because in the movie Johnny sings a song and impresses everybody. Well let's face it Danny' isn't a party guy and I don't want this to be a carbon copy of the movie with Danny in Johnny's place. but I also had to give him a reason as to why Dracula couldn't up and get rid of him. Plus I remmber in Masters of time Danny actually danced at his parents 80's thing whatever and did a moonwalk. So I decided I'll just have him sing a song because if the crap Johny sang impressed Mavis then an actual party song should blow her away. So yeah had trouble with this chapter but don't worry I'm not going to be a carbon copy of the movie things will happen diffrently. I have many ideas of things to do this really should be the one and only thing that Danny may or may not do.**

 **So now that I've got both of those out of the way let's see if there are any reviews I can ansewaer.**

 **LoveMuffin's** : Danny will have lots of sas with Drac

 **nightmaster000** : Yeah they won't get along at first...if at all and yeah one or two other DP characters may make an apperance.

 **CyberActors15** : Yeah sometimes Danny dose have an idiot moment; no he'll start using his powers soon

 **Mazamba** : He could try, on weather it would work or not remains to be seen

 **wiseguy2415** : Hey everyone this guy refuses Ghosts!

 **Guest** : Yeah you're right sorry but life.

 **Okay so that's all I have to say right now, again don't expect another chapter just yet as MOAP has priority, then The Phantom Rebel but then after that I'll finish this as next chapter is the halfway point, so anyways as usaul please favorite and follow if you like and please reveiw, let me know what you think. Until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	5. Chapter V: The Pool Party

**Hello and welcome my fellow readers and authors of FanFiction. So it's been awhile, which is sadly not uncommon if your are a follower of me and my stories as I've been known to take long time between updates. But for today as the new Hotel Transylvania movie comes out I feel it's about time I not only update but also finnish this story, so here is another chapter for you to enjoy, as always please read my author note at the end for more details about what's going on but for now enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter V: The Pool Party:**_

* * *

Danny had spent the last two hours partying with Mavis and the rest of the monsters, or at least what Count Dracula considered a party. It did not take long for Danny to realize why every monster had been so blown away by his song and the little update he gave to their music. It turns out Dracula planned the birthday activities every year and who would have guessed that Count Dracula was the definition of boring. First up on the activity list was Bingo and Danny had never felt so board, he didn't feel like he was at a birthday party he felt like he was in a retirement home. An old gremlin lady would call out a number whispered to her from a small skull that Danny could only guess used to belong to either mice or rats, a rodent of some origin at least. It was quite clear that none of the monsters were having any fun either. Apparently, the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster got a Bingo but she was unable to claim her prize because her sheet apparently got eaten by a hungry elder gremlin that only had one thing to say in her defense.

"I didn't do that."

After Bingo ended Danny hoped that there would at least be something more fun and engaging to play; nope next they played charades. Heck not even all of them got to engage in the activity this time. Most of the monsters had to sit on the bleachers while a select few actually got to play in the center of what was most likely the hotel's gymnasium or exercise center. The one thing that made the whole experience even worse was Dracula had the brilliant idea to put The Invisible Man into the game. Danny gave the monsters some credit they lasted a whole thirty minutes before they gave up on guessing what The Invisible Man was trying to be. Notable guesses included glasses, shaking glasses, glasses shaking sideways and through the looking glass; which Danny had to give points to for clever creativity. Danny had never been so board in his life not even school ever reached the level of dull that was this birthday party. He felt sorry for all the monsters that probably had to go through this year after year. The whole time he pretty much talked with Mavis who seemed to be interested in hearing about him and his travels. It helped the agonizing time fly bye until Dracula noticed them talking and sat between them and quickly brought any conversation to an end.

After everybody gave up on charades the next activity was thankfully enough a pool party and buffet. Danny at first thought it was strange for them to have a pool party at this time of night as from the look outside it looked like it would be dawn in an hour or two. But then he remembered that he was talking about monsters that included vampires and werewolves so sun light being the cut off time made more sense. All the monsters had changed into swim wear and gathered around the pool for some fun. Dracula had the buffet set up near the pool for the guests to enjoy. Danny had gone over to take a quick look to see if there was anything he could eat as he was a little hungry but he had ultimately decided to pass on the menu. One of the reasons was he wasn't entirely sure that his human half could survive items like a bubonic moose nose omelet, cockroach paste or mouse jelly. So instead of munching on the potentially hazardous food he was sitting at a table and enjoying the company of Mavis, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolf Man and his heavily pregnant wife and the overweight mummy. Danny had learned that their names were Eunice, Wayne, Wanda and Murry.

Dracula simply just watched from the distance; still it was very clear that he wanted to get Danny out of his hotel but he was still the manager and had to juggle his duties. Currently he seemed to be talking to a short and hunched over human who Danny guessed had to be Quasimodo or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Actually, now that Danny thought about it why was Quasimodo and The Invisible Man allowed to stay in the hotel; work in Quasimodo's case as he seemed to be the chef and hanged around the buffet; and he wasn't. Quasimodo was just a human with a deformity that made him hunched and the Invisible man was just invisible. Anyways Danny decided to not dwell on thoughts like that at the moment and decided to just enjoy the company and take the time to chat with other monsters. They were all in swim wear except for himself and Murray for obvious reasons as he was a dried up human corpse covered in bandages and sand. Danny had decided to stick with his current outfit. He did have swimming trunks in his backpack for whenever he came across a beach or had to explore the water on his travels but he didn't want to change into them. He also didn't want to take his shirt off; it wasn't because he was shy or anything; years of ghost fighting helped build his muscles up. No, it was the other thing that came with ghost fighting; he didn't want any of the monsters to see the scars that covered his body. He didn't want the monsters to ask about them or stare at them or wonder where he got them; right now, he was content with talking to them and telling them about his travels.

"Wait…you've been to the Taj Mahal?" Eunice asked. Her voice cracking in volume like nails on a chalkboard through a megaphone.

"Come on no monster's ever been to the Taj." Murray said as he consumed a bunch of live scarabs from his plate.

Danny smirked and decided to take the overweight mummy up on his challenge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone and started to swipe through his pictures. Whenever he traveled or came to a new place he would take a selfie of himself in front of or flying around a famous landmark or structure. He knew his family and friends would want to see mementos of his travels when he eventually returned to Amity Park. He flipped through his pictures until he came to one of him flying above the Taj Mahal in Phantom form. India was the only place in Asia that Danny had managed to visit so far because it was unplanned. During his travels in South America Danny had heard rumors about Vlad's company being interested in making a deal with some rich business man in India and he decided to investigate. Even if Vlad was no longer in Amity Park and left Danny alone for the most part Danny still wanted to keep an eye on his arch enemy. It turned out to be nothing so he enjoyed his time in India since he was there.

"As you can see here's the Taj Mahal and there I am." Danny said as he showed them the photo.

"What is that?" Mavis asked as she pointed to his iPhone. Danny had forgotten they probably don't know about modern technology.

"Oh, this is my iPhone. It's a device human built. It does a lot of neat things it has a built-in calendar, clock, it takes pictures, records videos, you can access the internet and Netflix and you can get tons of cool apps for it."

"Wait you have human weapons with you?"

"No, no, no this isn't a weapon. Humans use it for fun; keeping themselves busy and making memories; here let me show you."

Danny lifted his phone up and pointed the camera at Mavis. The other monsters watched with curiosity and even flinched when they heard a clicking sound which made Danny glad his phone didn't flash at taking a picture. Once done Danny brought his phone in so he can get a good look at the picture he'd taken however a frown soon came across his face when he saw the picture; something that didn't go unnoticed by Mavis and the other monsters.

"What is it?" Mavis asked.

"Sorry. I was going to take a picture of you but might not have been the best choice to use as an example. I forgot that Vampires don't have reflections so you're not going to show up here."

Danny then lifted his phone to show Mavis and the others the picture he had taken. It was basically a picture of the table and everything behind it but the area which Mavis occupied was empty. That was a little disappointing and a major draw back to being a vampire with having not reflection and Danny was kicking himself for not remembering that part of the vampire mythos. That was disappointing he wouldn't be able to keep a picture of Mavis as a reminder of his adventure at this hotel. Danny instead quickly showed them the wonders of an iPhone by taking a picture of Wayne instead. They were all blown away that a small device could capture pictures quickly and accurately. Mavis and the others watched and listened with extreme interest as Danny showed them other pictures from other places he's been, but he made sure to limit to one where he was in Phantom form.

"So, you've traveled the entire world?" Mavis asked.

"Well not all over the world. I've seen about…maybe half of it as this point there are still many places I want to see." Danny said as he started to think of places he wanted to go next.

"How do you deal with the mobs?"

"Mobs...oh you mean humans?"

"Yeah how do you deal with them?"

"Well usually if I can avoid them I try. But that's not always an option, most places get busy in the summer. But being able to fly and turn invisible also helps; otherwise you just roll with whatever life throws at you on a day by day basis."

"He just rolls, that's so cool that he rolls." Wayne said.

Well another thing that helped was having a human half that you can use for most of the time. However, Danny didn't want to tell them about his human side. From what he had heard and seen all the monsters were scared to death of humans and he was getting along with them fine. He didn't want to jeopardise it by telling them that he's part human…at least not yet. He was about to continue talking to them when Dracula appeared beside him and Mavis with a bagel in his hand.

"Look love droppings I brought you a bagel with your favorite on it…Scream Cheese." Dracula said handing Mavis the bagel.

"Holy Rabies thanks dad. Danny here you have to try some it's awesome." Mavis said giving Danny the bagel.

Danny looked down at the bagel; which looked like a regular bagel with cream cheese on it. But seconds later the cheese moved and shot up like it was trying to escape. That wasn't all a face appeared on the cheese; revealing a nose and mouth. Then a high pitched scream started to emit from the cheese; it looked like the cheese was alive and screaming not to be eaten. Danny wanted to be polite but at the same time he didn't want to eat something that might be alive.

"Uh thanks...but I have to politely decline. I had a big meal before getting here."

"Of course you did; Danny can we party plan over here for a minute?" Dracula said.

Dracula then picked Danny up by the shoulders and lifted him out of his seat. He then started to walk away pulling Danny along with him; leaving the other monsters and Mavis confused and sad at his absence. They were starting to like him; a monster who traveled the world; who showed no fear of humans at all. Mavis just sighed as she watched her dad drag Danny away; quietly eating the scream cheese bit by bit as it jumped up to scream. Dracula grabbed Danny and turned him around so they were facing each other; he then leaned in and whispered to him.

"What are you doing? If they find out you're a human they'll go bat poop!"

"Well firstly I've already told you I'm not completely human and secondly nobody suspects anything. In fact the only thing suspicious going on here is all the whispering you're doing."

Dracula looked around to see that he was indeed getting some weird looks from other monsters and guests. He had dragged Danny out into the open and was now whispering to him. Dracula flashed a quick smile towards the guests before grabbing Danny again and pulling him to another area; one devoid of monsters and listening ears.

"Look; just wrap it up. You'll say you are going into the pool and act excited; then you'll say you hurt you're back and you have to leave."

"What no way; I'm not going swimming in this thing." Danny said; gesturing to his outfit.

"Then change into a swimsuit and get into the pool and then get out of here."

"Look you don't want me here because of "other half" okay I get it prejudice runs deep…actually based on the lack of ghosts here you might have a problem with all of me…anyways regardless I'm having a fun time getting to know all these other monsters they don't have a problem with me."

"That's because they think you're a monster; things would be different if they knew you are human."

"Again, Half, I'm Half-human and what they don't know won't hurt them, listen you guys sleep during the day right, well it will be dawn in an hour or so, so I'll "hang out" like you first suggested till bedtime then I'll get something to eat, sleep for a few hours and take off before everybody wakes up, I mean that's really all I came here for in the first place."

"No, you will be leaving right immediately now get in the pool." Dracula snarled.

"Well you know what that does sound like a lot of fun how about…no."

Danny barley noticed the glint of red in Dracula's eyes, had he fully noticed the man snapping in front of him he might have prevented the Count from picking him up and throwing him into the pool. It happened so fast that Danny didn't realize what had happened until his face hit the water; like being woken up by a bucket of water the cool, green liquid enveloped him as he fell into the pool. He quickly regained his composure and swam back to the surface. All the eyes were on him as he surfaced as it seemed like Dracula had thrown him in a way that made it look like he jumped in. Danny turned to glare at the count, Dracula for a second swore that the human's eyes flashed a glowing green. Danny regained his composure and announced in the immortal words of Bugs Bunny.

"You do realize that this mean war!"

Danny had enough of the Count's antics, he didn't care if he was the most powerful vampire in the world, the Prince of Darkness. Danny lifted his hand and briefly glowed green as did the edge of Dracula's cape. The next thing Dracula knew was that some invisible force puled him into the water, he returned to the surface only to receive a splash of water in the face courtesy of Danny. Then another splash, then another from a different direction, before Dracula knew it someone had called for a "Water fight" and almost all the monsters were in the water or around the pool sending water at their opponents. Dracula swam for the edge of the pool to climb out of the chaos and war zone while Dany started to take on all challengers. Now this was how you had fun. Danny noticed cocky gill-man squirting water at one of the fly-people who was trying to gain advantage in the battle with a bucket of water and flying.

Danny was about to come to the fly-man's rescue when he felt the splash of water against his head, he was hit. Danny turned around to face his attacker when he froze, it was Mavis, the mischievous vampire had managed to make her way to the center of the pool, around the chaos and flying water and attack him. She started laughing as she continued her onslaught as she started hurtling waves at Danny, oh it was on now.

"Et tu Mavis, you would attack me with my back turned have you no honor." Danny scoffed, acting scandalized.

"Every monster for themselves Danny." Mavis responded by sending another wave his way.

Danny smiled, finally a worthy adversary. As the monsters continued the water war around them Danny put all focus on his enemy. Danny dodged one of Mavis's waves by diving under the water, only to surface and spin around, creating a wall of water towards Mavis. Mavis simply placed her hands in front of her and moved them, like Moses parting the red sea the wave went around her. Mavis started to spin in the water and cupped her hands as she started to scoop up and throw the droplets of collected water towards Danny. Danny had to take cover and an unfortunate red cyclops got hit in the confusion and went down. Danny responded to Mavis's deadly attack by diving and floating upside down in the water, he turned so that his legs were towards Mavis and started kicking, sending massive splashes her way. Mavis had to retreat a few paddles as Danny's attacks took out a few of the monsters around her. Danny returned to the surface to see that his enemy had vanished and there were less monsters in the pool now.

Danny was about to announce his victory when a lob of water splashed next to him. Danny looked in the direction to see that Mavis was now in her bat form and had taken the fly-man's bucket, she was trying to water bomb him. With a speed he did not expect she swooped down, refilling her bucket and then rained it down on him, she was fast, she was going to get him, it was time for Danny to bring out his ultimate attack. Danny dived back into the water again and he transformed his legs into his ghost tail, he then stuck his tail towards the surface and started to spin it around at incredible speed, sending water in every direction like a heavy rain coming from the ground, there were no survivors. Danny returned to the surface to see that it was now only him and Mavis, all the other monsters had either thrown in the towel or started to leave in search of a dry one.

"Wow, I'll admit you're good Ghost Boy." Mavis said.

"You are indeed a worthy adversary, but I say it's time we end this." Danny replied.

"Yes, end it, everybody please calm down, enough of the rough housing!" Dracula shouted in desperate plea trying to regain order."

Before either him or Mavis could make their attack, Danny felt something slimy ghost against his foot. The next thing Danny noticed was that he was quickly rising into the air as a giant black tentacle emerged from the pool underneath him. Before Danny could question where the tentacle came from, or how big the creature the tentacle was attached to was he found himself looking down at the pool from an incredible height. It was like a monster version of a diving board, a very, very high diving board. He could see all the monsters looking up at him, oh of course he was going to jump. He zeroed in on his target, Mavis, still in the pool and looking up at him. Time to end this water war.

"CANNONBALL!"

Danny jumped off the tentacle and into the air, he paused for a second or two before he pulled himself into a fetal position and started to plummet towards the pool beneath him. Like a bomb coming down on it's target he watched as the watery ground got closer as he prepared to make his splash. He could see Mavis look around in panic and try to move around in the pool. Actually, she wasn't moving around in the pool, the pool was moving around her. Danny looked to see that the pool was being drained as all the green water started to pour down the unplugged hole until there was nothing left, even the tentacle had retreated back to wherever it had come from. Danny looked to see a wet Dracula standing near the pool plug, of course it was him, was he trying to kill him, as far as he knew Dracula thought he was human and humans and gravity don't always get along.

As some of the monsters noticed the situation they turned their attention to him, Danny unlocked from his ball position, clearly no point in it anymore. Danny looked to see that Dracula had brought a green blob into the pool area. Okay so at least Dracula had a plan to stop his decent but Danny had no plans of falling into another living being. Thankfully Danny was still in his ghost form, instead of smashing into the ground or the green blob he simply brought his ghost tail back out and corrected his position to fly towards the ground instead. He was cutting it close with his speed and angle, he had to duck under one of the blue Hydra's necks and phased through Frankenstein but he landed on the ground solid and rolled a few times before coming to a stop against the castle railings. Danny groaned as the few scrapes and bruises he got started to heal almost instantly and his legs turned back to normal so he can stand up. All the monsters present rushed towards him with concern.

"Holy Rabies, are you okay Danny?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine trust me I've had worse landings then that." Danny said as he dusted himself off.

"Man, I thought you were going to bowl right into Frank here, you passed right though him." Murray said.

"Well yeah, I'm a ghost, you know walk though things, disappear and fly are all normal, which I'm thankful for otherwise that landing would have been a lot worse…speaking of who was the idiot who drained the pool when it was in use." Danny asked, but he knew the answer.

All the monsters immediately, and comedically in timing if Danny had to admit, turned their heads to look at a soaking Dracula who was standing at the edge of the now empty pool with his mouth open. Some of the monsters actually glared at him while others were confused as to why Dracula would drain the pool in the first place. Dracula looked around nervously if thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Uh…well…uh well you see it's uh time for the pool to…close, yes the pool closes at 5:30am and see it's 5:31am…" Dracula pointed to a skeleton clock on the wall, it was indeed that, and it was indeed next to a sign that said when the pool closed, coincidence on incredible timing Danny didn't know. "…so, you know close and drain the pool, we are always on time here at Hotel Transylvania." Dracula covered for himself.

"Wow you really do take that seriously I mean right on the dot like that, I know you run this fancy Hotel and pride yourself on service but you don't have to be on the dot." Danny said, he'll play this out it might be fun.

"Yeah Dad for someone who takes safety seriously if Danny wasn't a ghost you could have seriously hurt him." Mavis said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh don't be ridiculous my little blood mouse, I knew Danny would be fine because he…he is a ghost he wouldn't be hurt otherwise I would have waited you're fine right Danny."

"Yeah nothing broken or permanent."

"See he's fine, really he's fine." Dracula said, the way he spoke almost sounded like he was trying to insinuate something.

"Okay but now onto the important question who won the war?" Griffin asked.

"Not me." Wayne replied as he got on all fours and flung the water off his body like…well like a dog.

"Well with the pool drained I'm afraid to say that it's a draw…which was a shame because I was so about to win." Danny admitted.

"Well you can think that if it makes you feel better Danny but victory was going to be mine." Mavis replied with a cocky smirk; oh, she was good at riling him up.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until we come across another body of water…or until the pool's refiled for a rematch birthday girl."

"You're on Ghost Boy."

"Okay everybody it's almost dawn, the sun will be coming up soon, Mavis you should be heading to bed." Dracula said as he zoomed back up and separated Danny and Mavis again.

"Come on Dad, it's still another half hour till the sun comes up, plus there are still things we can do in the Hotel." Mavis pleaded.

"No come on Mavey-Wavey, it's your birthday tomorrow, your big day you need rest for the rest of the party that…uh…Danny has party planned for you." Dracula said.

"Well I'm going to need a few hours rest before I do anymore party planning, I'm sure you have a room to spare don't you Drac?" Danny asked.

"Wait you don't have a room?" Frankenstein asked.

"Don't be silly of course he has a room." Dracula replied.

"Really, this is the first I've heard of it, but I understand, you're stressed with running this Hotel and helping me with planning a party for the birthday girl right here, I'm sure it just slipped your mind in your excitement and busy schedule, no problem just tell me the number so I can take a few hours to rest before we put the finishing touches on the awesome 118 party for Mavis."

"Yes, I thought I told you, guess not yes silly me right this way I'll show you myself." Dracula said as he slipped an arm around Danny's shoulder, the intension was clear, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey Dad I hope you gave him one of the good rooms, least you can do for almost turning him into a puddle of Ectoplasm." Frank said.

"And as thanks for planning my Birthday, I…I really can't wait to see it I'm so excited." Mavis squealed in excitement.

"Only the best for the best Monster Party Planner ever!" Murray agreed.

"Yes of course, best for the best."

As the monsters started to disperse either to go to another area or to bed; Dracula dragged Danny over to a isolated area of the Hotel. When they stopped Dracula quickly looked around to make sure that no one was going to overhear them. As soon as the coast was clear Danny could feel the count's long fingers dig into his shoulders as he gripped them. Dracula then looked Danny in the eyes with a serious glare.

"How did you do it?" the count asked.

"How did I do what?" Danny asked.

"Don't you "how did I do what?" me, how did you do that, the flying and the phasing and the that, how did you do it?"

"Oh well you see I was able to do that because I'm what you call a ghost, you see a ghost is widely considered to be the spirit of a deceased individual but it can also be…" Danny started to say before the Count cut him off.

"I know what a Ghost is but you are not a ghost you're a human!" Dracula snapped back.

"Hey you want to say that louder the Witch Maid cleaning C-32 couldn't hear you, I mean I don't mind but I'm pretty sure you wanted to keep it quiet."

"I…you...oh…you are insufferable."

"And you are a stubborn stick in the mud, I told you I'm half-ghost well as you saw I have the abilities of a ghost so I don't see why this is hard for you a vampire to except."

"It's not possible, you…you were human I saw it, you can't be alive and dead, no, no it must be your new human technology, yes, new technology to rick us that's it." Dracula announced.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel a headache coming so how about this, show me to my room so I can sleep for a few hours and then I'll see what I can do to help you make this amazing birthday plan that I haven't made, seriously I'm getting tired I haven't slept for awhile."

"There will be no more sleeping, or party planning or water fight or any of you're…well…any of you; you have overstayed your welcome and you are leaving right now!"

Before Danny could protest more, Dracula had swooped him up in his scrawny yet powerful vampire arms and took off down the halls like a living shadow.

* * *

 **Okay so there we go the latest chapter and one step closer to finishing this off. Okay before I get into my whole what's going on let me just say what I've done for thsi story, not only is there finally an update to conicide with the release of the movie but I've also decided to focus soley on this fic until it's done, and the reason I'm doing that is because this story will only be 10 Chapters long, 12 at the max but no more so in compariosn to A Phantom Rebel or Mother of a Phantom the end is closer in sight to this story then the last two plus right now I'm in a mood for HT due to the movie so I have extra motivation to write. But dont be disapointed guys I do have a chapter for The Phantom Rebel about half way done, it's been that way for a good while so during one of the updates for this story I will do a double update and update both this story and A Phantom Rebel. Now in regards to this story I'm going to star deviating from the HT movie more, the first chapters were like that to introduce and set up but I don't want to copy the movie, even though Danny instead of Johnny sounds so appealing, so yeah here is where the major deviations will start but we wil still have the roof scene, Drac telling his past, the party, half-human reveal and some action near the climax so don't worry I'm just saying some things will be magorly diffrent now. Also the monsters didn't make a huge deal out of Danny using his powers because hey he's a ghost they are used to that.**

 **Another thing about my stories, I'm also going thorugh some of them as Butch has made a few things clear in his latest posts and videos with new information, some of them I'm almost willing to say he stole from me, okay we had the same ideas on some, I won't say who but one of his future Danny Phantom character designs is actually going to happen to one of the people in the Family of the Phantom series, I just hate that it's taking me so long people will think I took Butch's idea.**

 **Anyways as to what's been going on with me well work, house moving stuff, video games and other things have been apart of my life and have kept me busy, I really wish I had the time I did when I first wrote Daughter of a Phantom I got that done in a year, less then a year even Janurary 2013-December 2013 was my time, I really wish I had that again, but for know I'm going to try and manage my time by focusing on this story and finishing it, then it's off my plate and I can focus more on A Phantom Rebel and MOAP and hopefulyl the latter will have priority as I really want to get it done.**

 **So before I get onto reviews I happened to cacth the early screenings of HT3 and my thoughts, it's okay, if you like the HT movies this one will be fine but it's easily the worst in the series, but it's still good all the things we love about the movies are still there it's just not as good as the last two the main probelm is they have to much for the runtime and the focus is all over the place it had way to much going on for the runtime, but I feel that if you like the previous films then you should still see it as you will still enjoy it. So speaking of reviews let's see yours.**

 **Wolfsrainrock3** : Sorry for the wait, hope to have the rest out soon.

 **Sir Chaos Omega** : Hah that would be funny, but a little to random, I can see Drac going "Wah, oh no not another one"

 **Maxor248** : Glad you noticed that. All my stories have little nods or refrences to things I love in them, heck one chapter of A Phantom Rebel has two sperate nods to Metal Gear

 **xbox432** : Yeah grammar is my enemy I have spell and grammar check and I do read through them after but sometimes some slip by, we are al guilty of that, and Danny just used his powers Drac's just in denial at this point or trying to wrap his head around it, and yeah I plan to touch upon the GIW later, something about Drac's line about humans accepting us if we come out, everyone. Also, neat idea about Ember, not sure where they stand at the moment as Butch has made new things clear in his videos, Ill file it away for now

 **Pheonix-Inferno18:** Yeah I don't want it to be a complete carbon copy even though it would be alot better, no like I said this chapter is where the major diveations start happening.

 **Rankin de Merthyr:** Well I think it was a bit anti-climatic for you but don't worry, Dracula will see Danny at full ghost power mode at some point

 **Menatron the Angel of Ideas:** As much as I would love to follow up this story and trust me I already have one I honestly doubt I would have the time, If I did anything after this it would be a sereis of seperate one-shots or a collection of oneshots that I could update whenever I feel like or have time I doubt I could do another story I've been working on MOAP since 2014!

 **NomoreNormalcy** : Like I've siad before Danny over Johnny, and about other ghosts, well...no coment

 **Ty** : more DannyxMavis to come next chapter is the roof scene

 **duskrider** : I get and can understand what you say about Johnny, it's just that even in real life I personally can't stand "party dudes" or at least people who are actually the cliche that Johnny is and also Johnny has been used less and less as the movies go on he wasn't in HT2 much as he was in 1 and he's in HT3 even less I'm serious you can graph him on a chart on apperance and lines and it's a downhill slope even the creators have no use for him at this point so it just proves my point if you are just forcing the character in at this point to remind us he's here then why is he here to begin with, sorry rant over I just saw HT3 a while ago and it keeps proving to me how much I hate the Johnny character, thanks for understadning

 **Blaze1992** : Uh, don't know I mean I personally hate him so I'm not above snapping him out of existance ala Thanos but there's not reason to, I guess you can assume he's out having the time of his life partying somewhere and gettign high or meeting a girl of what not I don't think I'll address him, also Danny did just use his powers

 **PikaMew1288** : I'm not against including the TV sereis or things about it, it has clever ideas, but the fact is the movies don't care about the sereis, heck Frankenstein and Euance have a son Hankenstein and he's never seen or mentioned once, you think with being such a good friend with Mavis he would be at her 118 birthday since it's a huge deal and heck I watched the first epsiode and Mavis has to take care aof a BABY HUMAN than WANDERED INTO THE HOTEL, first episode and already they don't care about canon, it just really annoys me, so I'm not against some of the things in the TV sereis but I'm not going to force inclusion or make time for them if the movies don't.

 **Guest** : Proof

 **Okay so that's all the questions I can answer today, so like I said this story has my attention becasue it's half way, or as of next chapter, half way done and I'm pretty solid on what's going to happen on it, plus I have motivation and if I can get this done that's one last thing I have to worrry about, one other thing is that I've also recently fell into the probelm of reading more Fanfiction then writing it, though I do have an idea for a Miraculous Danny Phantom oneshot where Danny ends up in Paris and is mistaken for an Akuma, and yes if I wirte it it will be a oneshot so I might do that otherwise I'll work on this and that Phantom Rebel chapter and get them out. Anyways as always if you like or love the sotry please favortie and follow, and please everybody review, let me know what you think, until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


	6. Chapter VI: Sunrise

**Hello and welcome back my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. So as I said a while ago this story has my full attention since it's the closest to completion and so here I am with another chapter as we have passed or passing now the half-way point in the story. I hope you enjoy and expecilly since I got this one out so fast, no month long waits this time, so here you go the next chapter which I promise will be fun**

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI: Sunrise**_

* * *

It wasn't long before the cool morning breeze whipped across Danny's face as Count Dracula carried him outside of the castle. The stars in the sky had started to dim and vanish as the early signs of dawn crept into the brightening sky. The smell of damp grass, dirt and morning dew also assaulted his nostrils as they exited the hotel and Danny could see that they had come out of the hotel below the vast cliffs it was built upon. What Danny saw next surprised even him; though in hindsight it really shouldn't've with all he's been through and discovered tonight. Apparently not to far from the Hotel, and by not far he meant exactly right next to the hotel that it was probably still the Hotel's property was a vast cemetery.

A morning fog rolled across the ground and over roots erupted from the dirt where they lay, an eerie silence hung over the area as no creature, living nor dead made a sound. Danny suddenly felt himself falling as Dracula dropped him onto the damp ground and stood over him, anger radiating off the undead count's form. Danny picked himself up yet again and glared at the count. Dracula had been surprisingly silent the entire time he carried him away from the Hotel.

"I thought we were going to my room, unless your VIP room is a groundskeeper shack in the middle of this cemetery I would have to assume you took a wrong turn in your own hotel." Danny said.

"Enough about the room, I've had it up to here with you and its finally time you to get lost."

"Trying to kick me out again, man I can understand a Humans to a degree but you really hate ghosts too huh."

"We both know that you are not a ghost and I've told you to leave. You'd ruin my hotel if they found out you're a human."

"Half-Human, I'm half-human how many times do I have to say it and it didn't look like anyone else minded, they were happy getting to know me and having fun."

"Oh that, that was not fun, everybody running, jumping and swimming with no order that was the opposite of fun."

"Uh…did you hear what you just said, you do know what fun is right I think you have the ideas of fun and anti-fun screwed up in your head."

"Of course, I know what fun means I invented fun."

"I highly doubt and old fossil like you invented fun."

"Look into my eyes.

Before Danny could do anything, Dracula swiped his hand and cape over his face in a classic vampire stance and the count's eyes flashed a glowing red. Danny couldn't say anything as all his attention was sucked into the count's hypnotic gaze and he could feel an invisible force assault his mind. Danny could do nothing but stand still and gaze into the count's stare as he fought to keep control of his mind.

"You will remember nothing about this encounter, you have no memory of this place or of the monsters you've met, now go and nev-"

Dracula never got to finish as Danny suddenly clocked the vampire right in the face with a glowing fist. Dracula was sent flying back and came crashing down on an old tombstone, shattering it into pieces. It took a couple seconds for Dracula to realize what had just happened as he was in shock. He collected himself and looked back at Danny who was now glowing brighter and looked furious. His hands were glowing green with some form of energy along with his eyes which were blazing bits of acidic green that could rival a raging fire. Dracula didn't know what was happening, had the human's technology advanced so much in the last century, if he didn't know better Dracula could have mistaken Danny for a monster, that was a truly scary thought, but another fighting thought crept into the Count's mind, his mind wipe didn't work.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I don't care if you are _the_ Count Dracula, _the_ Prince of Darkness, _the_ King of the Vampires, Mr. blah, blah, blah and all that. I've put up with a lot of abuse tonight from you for simply accidentally coming across your hotel and existing period but there is one thing you do not get to do. You do not mess with my head!" Danny shouted in rage.

"What…you…you were supposed to forget the hotel? I just used my powers to erase your memory I looked straight into your eyes." Dracula asked in shock as he regained his footing and composure.

"Yeah I got that part. Listen Drac you're not the first one I've come up against that can control or mess with people's minds and defiantly not the first one who tried screwing with mine. Before I left home I started to practice with my mentor Clockwork to protect my mind from unwanted intruders by placing mental barriers and learning how to fend off mental attacks like what you just did."

"So, humans can no longer be controlled by their minds…you've…you must have spent the last century building up defences to all our tricks, it's worse then I thought." Dracula panicked.

"You still don't believe I'm a ghost, look at me can a human do this, can a human walk though walls, disappear or fly no I didn't think so." Danny raged.

"You are not a monster, this is just more human tricks, perhaps you humans have started playing with dark magic again or this science that you started to talk about really took off and has allowed you to copy our abilities, I don't know which is worse though, I will have to take precautions."

"You are unbelievable, fine you know what I give up, you won't listen to me, well clearly I can't change that…though don't you think we should get back inside the Hotel, I mean the sun will be up soon, wouldn't want you to get a sunburn."

"I've had it with you, listen to me, you are never to return here, you are to stay away and never tell humans about this place or I will track you down and suck every ounce of blood from your body until you look like a deflated whoopie-cushion, now be gone!" Dracula snarled at him, barring his fangs.

Before Danny could retort or challenge the threat Dracula jumped into the air and transformed into a bat with a puff of smoke and took off towards the Hotel, leaving Danny behind. Danny was so frustrated at this point that he felt he needed to let lose and in an instant all the abuse and frustration he had built up over the last few hours of being with Dracula caused him to lose his cool. Now when Danny lost his cool, he really lost his cool, as he screamed in frustration all the dampness in the surrounding area instantly froze and the air around him turned from gentle fall breeze into a harsh winter's bite. Danny then raised his hand as it glowed blue with energy and summoned all the remaining moisture in the air towards him, creating a solid block of ice that he preceded to smash and kick to pieces as he slowly and satisfyingly calmed down, imagining the block of ice was Dracula's face.

As the adrenaline wore off on Danny and the fatigue of spending energy and lack of sleep over the past day or so caught up to him he sat down and leaned against a frosted tombstone. Now that he was calmed down he didn't know what to do next, half him wanted to obey the Count's wishes and leave as he had enough of dealing with Dracula and his abuse and just move on with his adventures and see where the road took him next. But another half of him wanted to stay and see the hotel and interact and learn more about the other monsters and this whole world he had discovered. He enjoyed talking to the others, Wayne, Murry, Frankenstein, Griffin and Mavis. Man did he want to hang out with Mavis more, she seemed nice and fun plus he still needed to beat her at a water war. However, if Danny did defy Dracula's order to leave he had no doubt that the Count might make good on his promise and try to kill him. While Danny was confident he could put up a fight he didn't know if he wanted to, he didn't want the other monsters to hate him, especially Mavis if he did end up beating up her Dad. Danny didn't know what to do, he was so engrossed in his thoughts he failed to notice a single bat swoop down from the sky land on the tombstone next to him as it transformed into Mavis.

"Hey Ghost Boy." Mavis greeted.

"Huh…oh hey Mavis." Danny greeted as he realized she was here and got up.

"What are you doing out here, I thought you were going to rest before helping Dad with my party?" she asked as she hoped off the tombstone.

"Well I was but…okay I know he's your dad and all but the man is insufferable he doesn't listen to me or what I tell him…I mean…uh…he hired me to plan your party because I'm around your age group and then he doesn't listen to my ideas."

"Well I know my dad can be a handful sometimes and a little old fashioned but…I'm sure he's trying, he's also running a hotel at the same time."

"Does he have a thing against ghosts?" Danny asked her.

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean does he have a problem with Ghosts, I mean there aren't any around here, there weren't any in the Haunted Forest around this area and he's been refusing to take me to a room and treating me…let's just say not nice."

"Really…uh I don't, I mean I don't want to…uh…wow that's not like Dad at all, though I guess it would explain…"

"Explain what?"

"Well I have noticed Dad was acting strange whenever you were around and he's been keeping a close eye on you, I just thought it was because he was stressed with everything and you were planning my party I never expected him to be a racist, that's unlike him."

"Sorry, I…I didn't want to drop my problems on you, I'm probably jumping to conclusions or reading into it in the wrong way. It's your birthday you should be having the time of your life…err…afterlife…whatever it is and have fun."

"I think we both need to have a little fun, follow me."

"Follow you, where are you going?"

"Where are we going is the proper question."

"Uh…you sure that's okay, I really don't want to get on your dad's bad side even more."

"It'll be okay; I promise it'll be fun." Mavis replied with a smirk.

"Alright then lead the way."

* * *

Danny had followed Mavis through a dark cave that led back into the Hotel and through the now empty hallways. Well they weren't that empty there was still a monster or witch maid that passed by every once in a while, but it was clear that most of the monsters had returned to their rooms to rest with dawn approaching. He followed Mavis up a grand set of stairs that seemed to be forever climbing; but eventually reached the top and Mavis undid a latch that opened the room up to the night sky. Danny soon found himself and Mavis standing on top of the roof on the highest point of the Hotel and gave him quite a view.

Danny looked over to see the area surrounding the Hotel a majestic valley with a Halloween or spooky feel to it, but in a nice way. The stars had pretty much vanished form the sky as dawn crept closer and they're was a brief line of yellow light highlighting the mountains in the distance. The fresh morning air was a mix of mountain dew, a cool fall morning and the lake that surrounded the Hotel. It was almost like when he was flying around the world, except he didn't have to take into the air to enjoy this view, this view was available to anybody and it was beautiful. All his previous problems and issues with Dracula were forgotten as he savored the moment, he even pulled out this phone to take a picture.

"Wow would you look at the view from up here. I've seen some views in my travels but this has to be one of the most beautiful I've ever seen." Dany said as he took a picture to remember it by.

"Yeah such a beautiful view." Mavis sighed from behind him, Danny could almost hear a dream like tone in her voice.

"You know this is really high up, if that mountain over there wasn't blocking a view of the horizon I bet you we could see Budapest from up here." Danny said as he sat down on the roof.

"Budapest is that where Hawifi is?" Mavis asked as she sat close to him.

"Ha-what…oh do you mean Hawaii?"

"Yeah that place, it's where my Dad met my Mom, they said it's like a paradise. I've always wanted to go there."

"No, Hawaii is on the other side of the world. It's a nice place to visit for a vacation, I went with my family once when I was younger, though I was really young when we did so I don't remember much of it, I plan to go back there at some point though."

"Maybe…we could visit it together at some point…you know you could give me tips on how to live in the moment and deal with humans like you do?"

"Well I'm happy to give you some tips on blending in and interacting with humans so you can see the world…but I don't know if your dad would be too happy with that."

"He might not but what can he do, I'm turning 118, just this morning he said that if I'm old enough do drive a hearse I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want to be able to go out and see the world like you do."

"Yeah, the world is pretty amazing, there are so many different places and views, people and cultures, activities, I still haven't seen it all. I could probably spend a hundred years traveling the world and still only end up seeing half of it really…you know there was this once time when I was in Mexico and there was a music festival and…"

"Wait a music festival, like a human music festival?"

"Uh…they are the only kind I know of."

"Did they bite your toes or try to stuff garlic in your face?"

"…You really don't know much about humans do you."

"Well No I guess not really. I just know about them from stories my dad and uncles told me…so they don't bite your toes or try to stuff garlic down your face." Mavis asked.

"No, humans can be pretty cool so long as you don't scare them. Your dad keeps making them out to be this huge threat and while I kind slightly understand after all prejudice runs deep and stuff. But look at me I walk with and talk with humans all the time in my travels and I've hardly ever had a problem with them."

"It's amazing you travel everywhere and you've been everywhere your heart takes you."

"Well yeah I mean what's the alternative; just staying home never exploring and never seeing what the world has to offer you. I'm only going to be 20…eh…uh…120 once and I'm not getting any younger. So I live in the moment and do things I want to do, go to places I've always wanted to see and most importantly have fun while doing it and making memories."

"Yeah." Mavis sighed.

Danny didn't fail to notice Mavis sulk and sigh as she said that. He started to wonder if Mavis had ever actually been anywhere other then this hotel. From what he saw about their interactions it seemed like Dracula was a bit of an overprotective dad but Danny could not fathom the idea that Mavis had been stuck in this Hotel for 118 years never seeing the outside world. It would explain why it's her dream to see the world, he could relate, after the GIW took over Amity Park he was basically trapped in his home with nothing to do. He sulked around for a month before he decided to go out and travel the world. Danny was taken out of his thoughts as a glare landed on his face and he turned to see that the sun had finally started to rise over the horizon and mountains, in addition to the already beautiful view this was something else, he was mesmerized.

"Oh wow, that sunrise is simply breathtaking, moments like these are part of the reason why I love to travel the world." Danny said.

Danny however was brought out of his thoughts when he heard s shriek and immediately turned around to see Mavis dart from her spot on the roof to the shadows of a chimney behind him. She was cradling her foot which was glowing red in the shadowy darkness as the rising sun cast its bright light on the rooftops of the Hotel. Danny immediately remembered a certain fact about vampires, they don't like the sun too much and it seemed Mavis had been caught in it's rays.

"Oh my god. Mavis I'm sorry. I forgot you're a vampire…you've never seen the sun, have you?"

"No…don't worry I just burnt my foot a little, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Danny just watched as Mavis sat in the shadows, he knew the reasons why but it sucked to think that she's never seen a day or the sun in the sky. Another thought occurred to Danny, how was she going to travel and see the world if she was going to miss half of it, she couldn't go out in the day…or could she, was there some way for a vampire to be out in the sun, as Danny started to think and look at Mavis, he got an idea, a wonderful idea, he just hoped that it would work.

"Okay Mavis, here I have an idea, give me your hand." Danny asked.

"What…what are you doing." Mavis asked, confused.

"I think I have a way for you to stay out in the sun, just an experiment but I think it'll work, do you trust me?"

Mavis looked at Danny as he reached his hand out to her, was he being serious, was there truly a way for her to stay out in the sun and watch the sunrise, it was impossible…or was it. She may not have known Danny long but he truly was an incredible guy, nice, caring and very interesting not to mention drop dead handsome with his glowing eyes and white hair and features. But talking about letting a vampire be in the sun, was it possible, then again Danny was older then her and had been traveling the world so maybe he did no something and from what she did know of him he didn't seem like the person who would be cruel or trick her. She couldn't explain it but as she looked into his green eyes she had absolute trust in him, she gave him a sheepish smile and raised her hand towards him.

Danny shot her a comforting smile as he took her hand in his own. Using his powers, he extended them over to her and turned himself and her hand intangible. Mavis let out a surprise shock as she felt her hand become overtaken by a tingling sensation and have it turn transparent. Danny shot her another comforting smile, letting her know everything was okay and looking for her approval to continue, she gave it with a curious smile, she started to see this idea Dany had. Danny slowly and carefully brought her now intangible hand out of the shadows and into the ray of light. Mavis closed her eyes and prepared herself for the burning pain of the sun and to pull her hand back. She waited, and waited, and waited but it never came, Mavis opened her eyes to see if Danny had paused or was waiting for her approval before taking the final step but then she saw…she saw that her hand was already in the light.

Mavis's eyes widened in shock as she realized that her hand was directly in a beam of the suns light; and it wasn't given her any pain or burning up. She looked to Danny to see that his nervous ness had been replaced with joy that his idea had worked. He looked at her again with a smile and reached out with his other hand. Mavis smiled as he nodded and reached out with her hand. However instead of Danny grabbing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her whole body was overtaking with the tingling feeling. Mavis allowed Danny to walk her out into the light and for the first time ever, maybe even for a vampire Mavis watched as the bright sun rose over the mountains and into the orange blue sky, Mavis could feel her eyes start to water, she didn't know if it was because of the beautiful sight in front of her, that it was because of a kind action or if it was because whenever she looked directly at the sun it stun her eyes a little. She didn't know how long they stayed there, minutes, an hour time flew by as they watched the sun rise into the blue sky. But sooner or later they had to return to the shadows, as Danny led her back into the shadow of the chimney and turned them both tangible again, Mavis reached out and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Danny, that…that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I never once thought I would be able to look at or even stand in the sun and here it is."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry that it can't be a permanent fix, I'm only able to make things intangible if I'm in physical contact with them and I don't think I can be touching you 24/7; though it makes me wonder if sunscreen would work on a vampire?" Danny said.

"Sun-what?"

"Oh sunscreen, it's a lotion that humans invented, the sun can harm them too if they spend to much time in it so they invented this lotion called Sunscreen or Sunblock that blocks out the suns' harmful rays. It's like a protective coating that they put on anytime they plan to go to the beach or spend a lot of time in the sun, I can't guarantee it but…maybe it could work on vampires too."

"Are you telling me there might be a way for me to be out in the sun all the time?"

"Maybe…key word on maybe, it's just an idea I can't guarantee it works but yeah there might be a way."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go get some, do you know where we can find it."

"Well you can buy it basically everywhere, especially during the summer seasons, though that's in the past there should be some in just about any human town…actually I do have a bottle in my backpack…"

"Really, let's go see if it works, please."

"Well okay, my backpack is back in the lobb-ehhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Danny had taken a step to get off the roof and immediately felt the floor beneath him give way as a part of the old roof collapsed underneath him. Danny felt himself falling though various floors as he continued to tumble through the old hotel, it seemed this section of the Hotel was in need of some serious renovations. Danny kept falling for about a minute before he smashed into one last room that was filed with heat, dampness and mist. He felt himself land in someone's arms as planks from the roof and floors fell on his head and crashed to the wet floor. As Danny recovered he looked to see that he had landed in a steam room where all the other monsters seemed to be occupying and he…oh no…he landed directly in the arms of a very pissed of Dracula.

"Oh…hey guys, sorry to drop in unannounced." Danny replied sheepishly as he turned his gaze from Dracula to the others.

"Hmm…seems like Danny had second thoughts." Frankenstein stated.

"Second thoughts on what?" Danny asked in curiosity.

"On leaving, Drac here said you left."

"Yeah something about how you didn't want to hang around with us." Wayne said.

"Really and why in the world would I do that. You guys are awesome, seriously Drac spreading lies about me now, you know what I shouldn't be surprised."

"Well you're here now why don't you join us, take your clothes off and grab a towel." Murray invited.

"Yeah, I bet planning a birthday party with Mr. Tight Coffin here is stressful, you could probably use it." Wayne agreed.

"Oh…no…no…he needs to…to…uh get back to party planning if he's not leaving." Dracula started to say as he dropped Danny to the ground.

"Danny are you okay?"

The other monsters looked up at the new voice that was coming through the hole and saw Mavis enter the room in her bat form. She freezes for a moment as she realizes she dropped into the steam rooms currently being occupied by her dad and uncles. While the other monsters, with the exception of Blobby checked to make sure that their towels were secure. Mavis proofed back into her human form and helped Danny up and started to look over him making sure he was injured in the fall.

"Mavis I'm fine. Like I said before I've been though worse landings then that but seriously Drac you need to get that roof…and floors fixed, it serious safety concern." Danny said.

"Uhm…I yeah I'll get on that…but honey bat, what were you doing up there…with him?" Dracula asked as his eyes narrowed on Danny.

"We were having fun dad, I found him outside alone and I brought him to the roof to have fun. We did and we talked and…oh holy rabies. Dad you will not believe this but guess what Danny showed me the sun rising and I didn't get burned." Mavis squealed excitingly.

"What!" A chorus of voices around them said.

"YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THE SUN, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Dracula roared as his bared his fangs and his eyes glowed red and he started to advance on Danny.

"Dad it's okay, look at me I'm fine. I trusted Danny and he made sure I was safe and comfortable and because of that I actually got to see the sun rise it was beautiful and bright oh I can't find the words to describe the feeling and sight but it was so perfect." Mavis was practically swooning.

"Wow Mavis I think you're the first vampire to ever see the sun and not burst into flames." Murry said.

"That's a nice thing you did Danny, seeing the sun is like the ultimate dream for a vampire…how did you do it?" Frankenstein asked.

"I don't care how he did it. He put you in danger and that's the last straw. All your party ideas and "this is how you have fun" now putting my daughter in the sun you are so out right now." Dracula snapped.

"Drac seriously what's your problem?" Wayne spoke up.

"Yeah, from what Mavis just said it seemed Danny was a gentleman and he doesn't seem like the person who would purposefully put her in danger, they were just having fun." Frankenstein spoke out.

"Yeah and did you miss the whole point about Mavis seeing the sun and LIVING to tell about it?" Griffin pointed out.

"I do not care, you are out of here NOW!" Dracula roared in frustration.

"Dad, I can't believe I'm asking this but…do you hate Danny?" As soon as the words left her all of the monsters turned to look at Mavis.

"Uh…I…eh what do you mean by that my little blood orange?" Dracula asked nervously.

"I mean I've noticed you acting strange every time you're around Danny. He told me you haven't been listening to anything he's been telling you including fun things he thinks I'll like at my party which is you know the whole reason you hired him and don't forget what happened earlier at the pool where you almost hurt him and he says you still haven't gotten him a room and he thinks you hate him which I think is ridiculous but I can't help but wonder…do you?" Mavis informed the others.

There was complete silence in the room and soon all the monsters were looking from Mavis and Danny and then turned their gaze on Dracula. A few more seconds of silence and then the shocked expressions on the monsters turned to frowns and looks of hatred and disgust as they all glared at Dracula who just seemed to back up into the wall in an attempt to get away from the gazes.

"Wow!" Murry simply said in disbelief.

"Drac what is wrong with you?" Wayne shouted.

"Never thought my best friend would be a racist." Frankenstein said.

"What you said earlier makes so mush sense, I'm disgusted." Griffin said.

"Wait what did he say earlier." Mavis asked, narrowing her eyes at her father at the turn of events.

"Uh…nothing, nothing important Mavis; you and Danny run along while we have a chat with your dad." Frankenstein said, clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"Uncle Frank, please I want to…no I need to know." Mavis pleaded.

"I'm quite curious myself. Come on I think I can take it." Danny agreed, as he was quite curious as to what Drac had been saying about him behind his back.

"Okay…well…a few minutes ago we were talking and I happened to mention how I noticed you two were hitting it off and getting along…" Frankenstein took a moment to pause but didn't miss the two teenagers blushing. "Then Drac here said that Mavis could never be with someone of his kind. We were all taken aback but wow Drac your racist against Ghosts." Frankenstein informed.

Danny was simply surprised, I mean not at the comment form Dracula, he still suspected the Count truly was racist against ghosts but it was probably more to do with his human side. No, the thing Danny could not believe were that all the other monsters were on his side, they were siding with him over their long-time friend and they barely even knew him, he just met them. Danny started to think, he looked over at Dracula to see that he was now super nervous and in a difficult position. Danny got the idea, the tables had now turned it was time for the count to get some payback for all the abuse he had received tonight, plus he really wanted to stay and get to know these monsters who he felt he could be friends with.

"He really said that…" Danny said in a sorrowful tone, oh he was going for the Oscar.

"Danny I…oh I'm so sorry." Mavis apologized, while the other monsters looked at Danny, ashamed that their friend had hurt the cool monster.

"You know what fine. I'm used to it; really. I already get enough grief from other ghosts for hanging around humans. They think I should be terrorizing and scaring them more and not hanging out with them and traveling around so I already know what it's like to feel like an outcast for being myself. I thought here would be different, I guess I was wrong. I can tell when I'm not wanted so if nobody wants me here then I'll leave. I hope you have a Happy Birthday Mavis and I'm sorry for existing!" Danny said.

Without given them any time to react Danny turned around and started to walk off, but he didn't expect Mavis to use her vampire speed to jet in front of him to stop his advance. Danny paused as he saw the sad look on her face, it really got him. He had only met this girl a few hours ago and here she was incredibly sad because she thought her dad was trying to get rid of him, well okay he was but for different reasons then what she thought, maybe. He still was not convinced that Dracula may still have a thing against ghosts as there still aren't any around. But despite only knowing Mavis for a few hours, seeing her sad really tore him up inside. Before anything else could happen, Mavis embraced him, wrapping him in a hug in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't go Danny that's not true. You are wanted here, I want you here." Mavis said.

"Yeah so do we." Frankenstein agreed as he walked over and patted Danny's back in support.

"You are the most awesome Ghost I've ever met, granted I haven't known many but still I can't believe the way Drac treating you." Griffin said as the floating glasses suddenly appeared before him.

"It's downright disgusting." Wayne agreed.

"You're the best and most interesting thing that's happened in the last fifty years." Murry said.

"Really, well I…I don't know what to say." Danny found that he really was at a loss of words, they were all supporting him and they barely knew him, he wondered if they still would if they knew he was half-human.

"I can't believe my dad is treating you like this and I can't believe other ghosts treat you like that too." Mavis said.

"Hey, it's okay, I've grown use to it from other ghosts, I guess I didn't expect it from other monsters."

"Yeah well if they can't see how awesome you are then it's their loss, we're happy you're here and we can't wait for the party you've planned for Mavis." Wayne said.

"Uh…yeah…about that, I hate to break it to you guys but…despite all my recommendations, Drac here refuses to listen to them, I'm pretty sure he tried to fire me for the whole water war thing, hence why you found me outside and why I guess he told you I left, you know Drac you really know how to make people feel welcome at this hotel." Danny said.

"Well we do want you here Danny and we do want you to plan the best birthday ever and dad is going to make sure everything you say happens…isn't that right dad?" Mavis announced as she let go of Danny and marched up to her father.

"What…what is going on." Dracula spoke for the first time in a long time.

"Dad I'm embarrassed and ashamed with the way your acting. Danny has done nothing wrong. All he's trying to do is plan a birthday party for me and your treating him like he's dirt. You have said time and time again that this hotel is supposed to be a safe haven for all monsters and Danny is a monster. So, this is what's going to happen. You are going to be nice to Danny and you are going to do everything he says about the party or we will tell everyone in the hotel how you've been treating him. Then after my birthday we will all be looking at getting you help with your problems." Mavis informed him.

"But…but…but Mavey…blood orange…guys...what?" Dracula tried to speak.

"Not another word dad or I'll tell everybody here how you hate ghosts and hate Danny, I…uh…I can barely look at you right now." Mavis said as she turned her back on him.

"Dude racism is not cool and right now neither are you." Murry shouted.

"Thanks guys, I didn't mean for all this to happen but if you guys still want I can still throw an amazing party together in the next few hours." Danny spoke up.

"Danny nothing would make me happier." Mavis said.

"Yeah bring on the party, we'll help you." Frankenstein offered.

"Thanks for the off…but…I work best under pressure plus if you see it all then it won't be a surprise. Tell you what, with Drac's new cooperation we and the rest of the staff will set up the party while you guys get some sleep. It's morning now and you'll want to be rested for the party right, don't you?"

"Well okay if you're sure but if Drac gives you anymore grief come tell us and I'm serious." Frankenstein said.

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore, but thanks and I will, now if you excuse me…Drac and I need to set up the best birthday party ever."

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **And Done. Okay so I hope you enjoyed that chapter and i hope you are enjoying the story especilly since I was able to get it out fast. now like I said last chapter this story has my full attention because it's only going to be either 10 or 12 Chapters but no more then that so we are at the half-way point and I want to get it done so I'm able to focus on getting my other stories done. Now I can't promise that the next update will be as soon, it might be in a week or it might be in two but I am working on getting thsi story done as I hope with all my attention on it I can have this fic done by or around October, preferbly sooner but we'll see what the schedule is like. Not much for an auhtors note this time around as I've said most of what I needed to say last chapter and it's been quick that there isn't really anything else I need to say so, onto questions.**

 **Duskrider** : Yeah at this point Johnny has no point, he has a scene here and there, one line of dialouge then shows up at the end for a big scene, as it goes on he has less time, and I already said how his character isn't the best so maybe less is more is better, Danny however is a great replacemnt. and Yeah I hate it when sereis ignore eachother here is a franchise that can have some lore to it but they completly ignore each other, when it's like that and i have to choose I will stick with the movies, the sereis has som interesting ideas and things but since they are ignored if feels like non-canon and I don't have time to deal with it. And I get what your saying about Bucth and fans and stuff but if still dsoen't change the fact that when he showed one of the charcaters in his 10 years later videos I said "wait...my idea can be considered canon...don't know how to feel about that.

 **Rankin de Merthyr** : Well you got me there, though I think Dracula has more problems then thinking baout human technlogy right now

 **MAJORMATT1234** : I don't know if Dracula really has a probelm with ghsots, actually still can't remember them much in the movies if at all so his defence is not good

 **Pheonix-Infeno18** : Glad you like my Miraculous idea, that's all it is now an idea and if I do write it it will be somewhere between 10,000-20,000 word oneshot in order to prevent it from becoming a story but I'll keep it in mind, I'm not agaisnt writing it I just don't want it to turn into another sotry as I've proven to myself that I don't have enough time to juggle mutliple stories despite my ideas, but keep an eye out in the future if I do decide to do it, it's an 70% probably will.

 **xbox432** : Thanks when I write I try to make sure that the interactions are as real as they can be otherwise it wouldn't be a good story, the more belivable the charcaters the more belivable the story so thanks for telling me that I'm getting them down it's the hardest part. And yes grammar is my nemissis and I try but a ferw slip by that I really should get around to fixing

 **Mirria1** : As I was just talking about, thank you for pointing it out, my bad I'll look into fixing it at sompe point

 **Max Moreno** : I don't think they are on speaking terms at the moemnt and as for Danny vs Dracula, I can gurantee that.

 **So that's all this week not much but hey that's what happens with quick updates, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking for more so as always if you loved or liked this story please favorite and follow and please verybody review let me know what you think, until next time...**

 **The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
